The Kid in Blue Bear Robes
by BloodTrinity
Summary: AU-RWBY-Verse. Originally a oneshot with less than 2000 word count. Based on a sudden idea I had, what if there was a Milletian wandering around the Emerald Forest when Ruby and Gang are taking their team placement test. Updates would be slow and sparse.
1. Blue Bear Appears!

Hmmm, why am I writing this? I don't know either. Thought it would be interesting? And yeah, gonna Gary Stu the shit out of this.

Probably just gonna leave this as a oneshot o3o

* * *

"**_A path that continues endlessly, _**

**_A shoulder that bears sadness._**

**_This song that croons,_**

**_is a never ending story._**

**_My soul remembers that nostalgic song,_**

**_If is a friend, we can meet at this place beyond time_**"

-Probably someone's Grandma

* * *

"Will everybody just chill out for just two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" a yell could be heard from afar as a diminutive figure dressed in a blue bear robe tried to plug a herb out of the ground for the umpteen time but failed. An extremely well timed ray of sunlight revealed that the figure was a child not older than eleven.

"?" Turning in the general direction where the shout originated from for but a moment, our still unnamed protagonist silently glared at the previously offending patch of herbs before picking up his backpack.

'Hm? A person in the Emerald Forest? Might as well find out why that person was shouting, maybe they are in need of assistance', the child thought to himself. After a small burst of light a brown horse was next to him.

Smoothly mounting his horse with finesse that only expert riders would have, he nudged his mount gently towards his intended destination before breaking out into a paced gallop.

* * *

In a large clearing, a group of people were gathered around an altar. "Ruby wait!" a blond girl named Yang shouted just as a girl in a red cloak with a hood started to run towards a giant scorpion, better known as a Death Stalker.

The now named Ruby aimed behind her with the scythe she was wielding and propelled herself forward with the technology of gunpowder at blurringly fast speeds with only the cry of "Neahhhhhhhh!". Just as she got into range of the Death Stalker, she got punted away by it's claw.

Getting up slowly, she dusted herself off before shouting back to the group "D-don't worry! Totally fine!" as she heard the ominous sound of a Death Stalker approaching her.

Turning back around to look at the Death Stalker, she fired a shot off onto it's carapace, to which it responded by merely clicking it's mandibles together in preparation of it's next meal before resuming it's pursue of her as she began to run away(Tactically retreat).

Seeing that Ruby was in dire need of help, Yang took off from where everyone was gathered at towards her sister just as a giant monstrous bird with jet black plumage and a white bone-like crest flew into sight. That bird was called a Nevermore.

Glancing behind her back, Ruby ran even harder, as with a loud screech along with a hard flap of it's wings, the Nevermore launched a great amount of it's feathers towards the young girl, many of it missed, but one of it managed to nail her cape to the ground thus keeping her stationary.

Somewhere out there in another world, two words were once again repeated by a small lady with large glasses. "No capes."

Another one of those feather, arrow, featherrow? Landed in front of Yang, stalling and preventing her from reaching her sister.

Frantically looking behind her, she saw that the Death Stalker had caught up and was raising it's stinger up slowly before plunging it down for a killing blow.

Or it would at least have been a killing blow if the flank of the Death Stalker was not smashed in and lifted up slightly by a large black lance held by a child on horseback. The still-unnamed-protagonist was near the edge of the forest when he caught sight of Ruby in danger, thus he ordered his trusty steed to charge at full speed.

Time seemed to freeze up for a moment as the Death Stalker slowly registered the fact that it was currently lifted off the ground before was time resumed and it was thrown off the lance to quite some distance away.

Glancing to the side, he saw a white haired girl standing near the girl he rescued. Noticing his gaze, the white haired girl quickly went to assist Ruby in getting the giant featherrow unpinned from her cloak while muttering about how Ruby was stupid for rushing in blind.

Turning his attention back to the Death Stalker he saw that it was still recovering from the unexpected lance charge that was performed on it. Directing his mount around, he started moving towards the freshly unpinned Ruby.

"How did you do that?! That Death Stalker was huge! Oooh, can I have a look at that lance? What's a kid like you doing in this forest? Who are you?" Ruby unleashed a barrage of questions as he reached speaking distance of her.

The child on horseback only allowed a slight twitch to grace one of his brow before it was gone.

"My name? Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking for my name?" he replied while folding his lance up onto his back.

"Ah! Sorry, name's Ruby Rose!" gesturing to the girl next to her, she continued,"Her name's Weiss Schnee, so, what's your name kiddo?" she finished as she put her arm around Weiss's shoulders before being promptly swatted off.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement,"You can call me Miles" he responded as he rummaged around in his backpack. "So, hey, Miles, what's a little kiddy like you doing in this big bad forest? Us big sisters and brothers are currently in the middle of a test, did you get lost?" Ruby asked, only briefly realizing that instead of a lance in his hand, Miles was now wielding a sword in his right hand and a wooden shield with a cylinder protruding slightly from below.

"A test huh? I assume you two and your companions at the altar over there are from Beacon Academy then?" Miles dismounted off his horse as it disappeared in a slight glow of light.

She nodded slowly in response,"Yeaaah. How did you know? By the way, what was that animal that you were riding on?" Ruby couldn't help but be curious.

"Ah, that was an old companion of mine, he's a horse" Miles looked up at the Death Stalker that everyone seemingly ignored, that was right next to him now. "Well, I wouldn't expect you to know what a horse is either, since they _have_ been extinct for quite some time." he finished as he threw himself at the Death Stalker.

* * *

Two people stood on top of the cliff where the students were previously launched off of as they watched the battle unfold from afar. 'Oh, so this was where he was at for the past year' Ozpin mused to himself as he took a sip of his coffee while watching the scene through the scroll that he held.

"Professor Ozpin, do you think we should- " "No, let us watch for now" he interrupted his fellow faculty member as she tried to voice her concerns.

"But the students, don't you think they are in danger?" Glynda asked, as the headmaster of Beacon Academy took another sip of his coffee.

"Ordinarily, yes, they would be in danger, but you and I both know they have the potential and ability to surpass it. But now with _him_, being next to them, I would be more worried of the Grimm's chances of survival than anything"

"And why is that? Is that child that's with them a skilled warrior?" Glynda asked with a tone that did not betray her current emotion, scepticism.

"Oh, I guess you don't really recognize him, even moreso when he's at that age hm?" Ozpin mused as he glanced at his scroll again.

"Why would I recognize that child?" Glynda asked as Ozpin gave her a sly smirk,"Well, he has a statue erected in front of the academy in his name doesn't he?"

"Wait. You don't mean?"

"Yes, you guessed it."

* * *

**_Hours later..._**

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from these day forward you will work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose."

"Sir," Ruby began as she looked at her new teammates, receiving nods from all of them. "I have a question that I want you to answer." Raising an eyebrow before nodding and speaking in a lower tone,"I understand, the four of you can meet me in my office after the ceremony is concluded."

After closing the door behind them, Ozpin gestured for them to each take a sit before. "What questions can I assist you in answering? Miss Xiao-Long, Miss Belladonna, Miss Schnee and Miss Rose?"

"Professor Ozpin, did you see what happened back in the Emerald Forest?" said Blake

"Indeed I have, does anything trouble you regarding the attack by a Death Stalker and a Nevermore?"

"No Sir, it's not about that. We were wondering if you knew anything about the kid that helped us, Miles, was.."

"Ah, him? Yes, he's name is Miles Tian, one of our most skilled who came from outside of Vale. Though do not let his apparent age deceive you, he has a large plethora of experience, enough to dwarf all three of you combined." Ozpin replied as he took a sip out of his ever present mug.

"That would explain how easily he took down those Grimm, but to able to become so skilled at such a young age…" Blake murmured to herself before turning her attention to Ruby who spoke up. "Outside of Vale? Sir, where exactly?"

"From Atlas, if I'm not wrong", he told Ruby as she nodded to herself silently from the answer "Do you have any other questions?" Ozpin asked the four of them after glancing at the clock, it was getting late, almost time for lights out.

"No Sir" four voices replied as they stood up and left the room after saying their goodbyes and thanking the headmaster for taking the time to answer their questions.

As the last girl exited and closed the door, Ozpin took out another mug placing it on the table and filled it up with his coffee pot. He looked to the window behind him, "They have already left, you can enter the room now."

In response to his invite, the window creaked open slightly as a small figure donning a bear robe akin to a bear cub climbed in through the window.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? Grandmaster Miles." Ozpin said with a hint of respect as Miles nodded back at Ozpin and took a seat on the other side of the table "Please, just Miles. And yeah, it really has been a while hasn't it? You look alot more older than we last met, what with the white hair and all."

"And you look even younger than we last met, Miles" Ozpin rebutted. "Touché."

And so the youthful master and aged student chatted the night away…

* * *

**_-Author's Notes Area-_**

Yeah, probably gonna just leave it like this. Till I suddenly decide to make another oneshot sequel, if I do, I would probably put it as chapter 2 of this story. But hey, it was just a random thought that floated around my mine. Quite sure I made some characters OOC, heck, Weiss had all her screen time stolen by Miles and didn't say a single line. At all.

Hopefully I wouldn't get anymore silly plot bunnies and can concentrate on me work. Mostly made this oneshot due to the similarities that I saw in RWBY compared to Mabinogi. I mean, the setting of Beacon Academy is in Vale right? I matched it up with Vales from Mabinogi.

What made an even larger coincidence was that Vacuo, which based on the map of Remnant is located west of Vale, but that interested me wasn't that. It was the description of Vacuo, to be specific, the kingdom of Vacuo was heavily implied to be a desert area where people adapt to living within the harsh environment.

So I looked at the map of remnant sideways(with my head tilted to the right) and I basically saw an image of the Iria continent, except with quite alot of it's land submerged.

So the plot bunnies decided to multiply and it ended with me scratching my chin and going 'What if, in the AU of Mabinogi where all the Milletians sans one was slain. With the lone surviving Milletian being the player Milletian.' or 'What if Macha succeeded in bringing ruin to the world, what would have happened' and a bunch of other stuff.

As for how I named the OC Miles Tian. It was pretty unimaginative of me I guess? Milletian. Mille. Tian. Miles. Tian. Though his appearance was based on my in-game character, yeah, I run around with a Lance/Sword-Guard Cylinder combo in a bear robe. Because when your character is aged 10~13 and you wear the bear robe, you just look so adorable.

….Yeah this Author's Note is pretty much useless at this point, well, thanks for reading~ Review which part you found redundant or unnecessary or places where I can improve at. I will listen, though applying it into the chapter is a different matter. Cya~


	2. A New Teacher Arrives!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, RWBY Belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum while Mabinogi belongs to DevCat and Nexon. I would say I own nothing but the OC(s), but my character is technically derived from Mabinogi therefore it's an asset of the game... Yeah... Kinda confusing to me at this point.**

* * *

"And so we will be having a new member join the faculty, please, welcome Mr Miles Tian" Ozpin said as he motioned the figure outside of the lecture room to enter. From the opened door, a child of about twelve-years old wearing a bear robe entered the room.

Several brows were raised as well as several whispers about the child's choice of attire of wearing a robe made out of an Ursa. After all, the Grimm rarely leave a trace of themselves behind after they are exterminated

Stopping next to Ozpin, he turned around to the members of the faculty that were gathered in the room and waved. "Heya! Like Professor Ozpin said, I'll be joining everyone from today onwards! Please guide me along as I'm still new!" Miles said as he gave everyone in the room a large smile that was brighter than the sun.

"W-wait! What's the meaning of this Professor Ozpin?" A portly middle aged man exclaimed as he glanced between Miles and Ozpin. "What do you mean, Professor Peter?" Ozpin replied coolly as Miles began rummaging through his rucksack.

"You know what I mean Professor Ozpin, I apologize if it seems rude to you, young Miles. But how can a child become a professor of Beacon Academy?!" as he finished, Miles finally found what he was looking for.

Pulling his target out of the rucksack, he held it out to Peter. "Would you like a drink Professor Peter?" Miles asked as he gave him a large grin.

"Oh, thank you for the offer young Miles, but what exactly is it?"

"Strawberry Milk, Professor Peter, please take it. It's quite tasty." urged Miles as he place the bottle into Peter's hand.

"Really now? Thank you young Miles. Bottoms up" said Peter as he chugged down the entire bottle of pink liquid. "I do wonder, why is the cap for the bottle shaped like a heart?"

"I don't know either Professor Peter, but there isn't any established rule or law that prohibits me from becoming a teacher in Beacon even at my age is there?" Miles asked as he passed him a few more bottles of the 'Strawberry Milk'.

"In case you are wondering about Mr Miles' qualifications Professor Peter, I can assure you that he is qualified for the position of a professor. He is young, yes, but he is also a skilled hunter and a master at herbology. So I believe that he would be a fine addition to the faculty." Ozpin said as he hid a small smile at seeing what Miles was doing.

"Hmm" Professor Peter twirled his mustache become looking down at Miles with a small. "You know what? Young Miles is starting to grow on me, I retract my argument. Heck, I don't even know why I objected to this young talent joining us in the first place now! Hahah!"

Smiling back at Peter, Miles kept the rest of his 'Likability Potions' back into the rucksack as he was greeted by the rest of the faculty.

* * *

'It's been a week since we got help in taking down the Death Stalker before assisting us in taking down that Giant Nevermore… But… Who was it that helped us? I just can't seem to remember.' A young girl in red pondered. "Hey, Ruby, whatcha thinking about?" a voice asked from beside her.

'That lance he was wielding looked so cool! So was that shield that could shoot flames out! Does it utilise dust? Could he make one for me?! I just _can't_ seem to remember how he looked though?' was Ruby's silent reply as she imagined a shield attached to the side of Crescent Rose shooting flames and other elemental attacks out.

"Sis? Hellooooo? Earth Command to Ruby!" the voice called out to her again, this time followed by a bonk on her head after she failed to respond. "Huh, whah?" was the most intelligent reply Ruby could afford at this point in time as she turned to the voice.

"Yang? What's up?" Ruby asked as she lightly rubbed where Yang's fist impacted her skull. "That was what I just asked you since you were staring into blank air ever since Professor Peter's classes ended."

"Oh? Lesson's over? Let's see, next on the list is…. Herbology? Why do we have herbology as a lesson?" Ruby asked as Blake and Weiss both leaned over to look at her timetable.

"It was a recent addition, to teach Hunters and Huntresses on how to effectively utilise plants and other resources out in the field. I heard from the other students that it's being taught by a new teacher too." said Blake.

"Alright class! I'm your teacher for the herbology module! Nice to meet you all!" the voice of a young boy said as everyone turned towards the door and widened their eyes at seeing a kid in an adorable blue bear robe enter the class and seat himself at the teacher's podium.

"You can call me Professor Miles, or just Miles will do! Shall we begin?" He said as he gave the class another one of his large grins, causing some teenaged girls throughout the lecture room to squeal at how cute he was.

"Hmm.. That kid looks a little familiar... " Ruby muttered to herself as Blake and Weiss silently agreed while Yang was distracted and wondered why was there a penguin plushie that was placed in a corner of the room.

Meanwhile seated a little further from team RWBY, Jaune woke up from a dream involving his own fantasy rendition of how the great war from almost a century ago begun and ended.

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Jaune's attention was focused on the kid standing on the professor's podium at the front of the classroom. Or more specifically, he mused upon what a coincidence it was that the kid shared a similar name to one of the key figures that participated in his version of the great war… Just looking quite different and all...

* * *

A few days later…

"-Occasionally you would come across potions that require you to expend some of your aura to create it, but those are usually higher in both quality and the effect it brings. There will be a practical lesson that would allow teams to try out making potions soon. Of course that is completely voluntary, an extension of this class. So no points would be given."

As the bell rang, Miles concluded the lesson for the second year students.

"Remember to hand in the written report on why base herbs are used as primary ingredients in making potions by the end of this week."

"But the end of this week is tomorrow!" A student retorted.

"Oh? Then the start of next week then" Miles packed the last of his teaching materials into his bag and went out of the classroom.

'I wonder if they would let me help out in the cafeteria?'

* * *

"It's not like he's being a jerk just to me. He's being a jerk to everyone." Jaune commented as he looked over his shoulder at where Cardin was tugging on the bunny ears of a Faunus girl as his teammates laughed along with him.

"A-ahhh, p-please stop!" Velvet pleaded as Cardin just tugged harder. "Hahahah, I told you guys these were re-" He unfortunately did not get to finish his sentence as a blue silhouette came up from behind him and tapped a ladle on his shoulder pulling his attention to the small figure behind him.

"The lady said that it hurts didn't she?" Miles said as he adjusted the apron he had over the bear robe he wore as he raised an eyebrow at the bully.

Seeing that he has a professor's attention, albeit a new one, Cardin let go of Velvet before taking a step back. "It was all in good spirit, we didn't really mean any harm. Right guys?" Cardin replied as Miles just continued staring at him before Cardin looked over his shoulder expecting to see the rest of his team backing him up but there was only air.

Eyes darting left and right quickly, he spotted his traitorous teammates whistling away while seated a fair distance from him.

"Seems to me that you were the only one who was involved?" Miles questioned as he smiled thinly.

"U-uhh, look at the time! I gotta go, uh, work off the calories!" It was a sight to see, a young adult retreating from a kid in the _cutest _bear robes, albeit colored oddly, with an apron that said, "This corn soup is made up of corn".

Shaking his head while sighing, he looked at Velvet, "Are you alright Miss... Scarlatina?" Miles asked as he remember her name.

Nodding her head mutely, he was going back to the kitchen when she thanked him and apologized for causing trouble.

Looking over his shoulder, he just gave a small grin and said, "What are you apologizing for? It's a teacher's duty to look after their students, no?" Before he departed once more into the battlefield known as the kitchen.

* * *

In a nondescript alleyway in the city of Vale, a young Faunus was being cornered by three others of his race. "Yoooo, long time no see. Why didya run from us? Trying to cut all ties to the White Fang eh?" one of them said as they closed in on him.

The cornered Faunus gave them a derisive grin, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Kind of got sick and tired of the activities you guys started to do recently." Seeing that he managed to catch their attention with what he said, he discreetly angled himself in their view and reached behind himself for a small canister.

"You know as well as we do that we still get treated like dirt! Even back then, when we tried to protest peacefully. They ignored our cries for equality!" the lead Faunus paused before looking at the corner Faunus in the eye.

"But oh, since they didn't want to treat us as equals. We just have to become their superiors. It took awhile for it to happen, but finally we can fight back with the gifts from our benefactors!" a maniacal glint could be seen in the man's face.

"So, why not come back with us eh? Join the revolution and all! When we finally overthrow current Faunusphobic society, we can rub dirt in the face of those who once looked at us like we were lower lifeforms!"

The cornered Faunus seemed to consider the invite for a second. Before he gave him a friendly smile, "In all honesty, that sounds like a really attractive proposal. But sadly, I don't feel like going that much into the crime world. 'Sides." He pulled the pin on the canister "I serve a better organization now." and threw it in the face of the lead Faunus before he ducked down and covered his sensitive dog ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

A bright flash and a loud bang could be heard before a young Faunus was seen booking it out of the alleyway by pedestrians and disappearing into a crowd.

On the rooftop above the alleyway, a shadowy figure turned away from the alleyway as it switched on the radio on it had and passed information along to the headquarters it belonged to before it started walking away towards the stairs to the rooftop. If there were people watching, they would have seen the shadowy being turn off the radio before disappearing totally from sight after they had blinked.

* * *

**Omake/Extra/More Derp**

"In the end, the Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a Hero!" Professor Port said as he finished off with a bow. Standing back straight, he continued, "A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated. And wise!" Looking at the front row of his class. He could see Ruby fooling around while Weiss gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Smiling internally to himself as he wanted to see where this would lead to, "So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Seeing Weiss raise her hand while speaking out, "I do, Sir!"

He nodded to himself, "Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent" said Professor Port as he brought everyone's attention to a metal cage that was placed by the teacher's podium.

"Hm, please change into your combat attire Miss Schnee and please make it quick, class would end after your demonstration." after he said that, quite a number of the students groaned out loud at not being able to exit the class early as Weiss left the classroom.

After a few minutes, she came back dressed in her battle-dress along with her rapier, Myrtenaster.

Weiss drew her weapon and settled into a combat ready stance, the remaining members of team RWBY cheered her on. "Do your best!" "Fight well!" "Represent teeaaaaaam Rwwwwby!" said Ruby as she threw her hands into the air. Sighing in irritation, Weiss turned to Ruby. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" with that said, everyone could see Ruby visibly deflate with a soft "Oh…".

Seeing that they were done, Professor Port raised his weapon which was simply put, an axe blade attached to the stock of a blunderbuss. "Alright, let the match. Begin!" he brought down the axe onto the lock of the page with one swing and broke it off the hatch.

Even before the lock reached the ground, the cage dropped open. Part of it was exposed to the light and it was a boar with jet black fur, bone white tusks with red markings and two pairs of eyes. One of the creatures of Grimm, the Boarbatusk. It snarled once before charging out of confinement towards Weiss, as the rest of it's body left the cage, everyone widened their eyes.

Clinging onto the top of the Boarbatusk was a familiar figure, clad in blue bear robes with the hood pulled back and a wide-brimmed hat sitting upon his head. "Wahoo~ Go Tusky!~" the now identified Miles cried out as he steered his mount towards Weiss who gracefully dodged to the side while lashing out at the forelegs of the boar with her rapier.

Steering him to face Weiss, Miles sat up straight and gave one of his usual sunny smiles again. "Hahah! Wasn't expecting that were you?" While settling Tusky down.

"Whah, how, Professor Miles, how did you manage to tame the beast? No, rather. How in the world did you manage to get into the cage to get to it in the first place?!"

"Ah, Professor Port, well, uh, I was in it the whole time?" Miles could only grin sheepishly at Professor Port.

Before suddenly he sensed a disturbance in the force. Tusky felt the change within its rider and soundlessly stood up as Miles looked towards the window and beyond it. Knowing that he better move fast or else things might end up bad, he patted his mount. "I apologize, MY PEOPLE NEED ME! Onwards! Noble steeeeeed!"

With that said, students who were near the entrance of Beacon Academy could hear a loud crash along with glass shattering and see a young boy with a cowboy hat clinging onto a Boarbatusk which was several times his size as they sailed through the air, never to be heard from for that afternoon ever again.

* * *

So... Uhhhh  
BT here. I, uhhhh. Derped I guess? XD Also, thanks for the two guys who reviewed. As for whether I'm continuing this thing, well. Yeah. But updates would be sparse and may or may not end up annually. With less than 5k words. Much disappoint, I know.

As for 'Guest Number 9's question, stat wise, he is, well, Really _Really _end game. As in he has allllll the skills by this point in time. Level wise? 10k~13k range. Age wise? ehhh, timeline wise, this is set 90 years after my _kinda _prologue called 'When Light Falls'. Which is basically the events leading up to RWBY-Verse showing what went horribly wrong in Mabi-Land that turned everything into this, in an awesome plot-hole-aplenty story that has less than 1.8k word count.

...Ah darn, my author's area is taking up alot of space again, bad habit. But hey, throw some criticism my way please. Also Miles' age? He is about 6035 years old, in Milletian years. Or 135 years and several months old in human years. Favorite hobby? Well, it's kind of obvious what a laid back/derpy kind of guy like him would have as a hobby, but eh, I would probably put it in the next omake... Assuming it ain't 5th of July 2016 or something when I post the next chapter. But for now, ciaossu~


	3. Potions Do Mysterious Things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Put down all ye pitchforks!**

This story is also now Co-Written by me, DemonWarrior1029 and another friend of mine. Or basically, I outline what needs to be done, we choose which scenes we want to handle and go at it. Basically monkeys on typewriters XD.

**"For it is eternal that we are immortals, through this we achieve the pinnacle of power to stand beyond all. Timeless in existence and shunned by death, I empower your soul, and by what remains of my aged soul, exalt thee."**

-Milletian

* * *

I squinted at the contents on the grill as I adjusted it so the heat would distribute evenly. Just a while more and I would have enough for everyone to last our excursion into the dungeon.

"Hey! Dude!"

Hm? Who the heck is shouting in the middle of the town square now?

"Dude!"

Odd… the voice obviously belongs to a girl but sounds familiar.

"Miles!"

Ah, my name got called. Sounds like whoever it is knows me… And is almost behind me.

"Yes? What is it?" Can't split my attention from this, these things require a certain level of delicacy and concentration.

"Dude, Miles! I need your help man!" That way of requesting for assistanc- "Mike? Is that you?" I called back as beads of sweat begun to form on my forehead.

"Yeah! Hear me out man, I really can't figure out how to solve this problem"

Hmm, must really be a pressing issue if he sounds this desperate. But we're best buds after all, jeez.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" almost done, this is the most crucial pa-

"I can't wear my armor anymore Miles!"

...What?

"What do you mean you can't wear your armor anymore?" I called back, I really can't afford splitting my attention between him and my task.

"I just can't man! It doesn't fit anymore!"

Doesn't fi- the hell?

I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. "What do you mean it doesn't fit any- For Morrighan's sake Mike! Your a freaking girl now?!"

Yes. My good friend apparently just changed his gender.

"Yeah, I decided to try changing my gender. But I can't put on my armor anymore after I was done rebirthing!"

I could only sigh internally and place my palm upon my face. Remembering that I have something on the grill, I turned off the fire and removed it from the grill. Good, seems like the roasted corn wasn't burnt too badly. Storing it into my inventory, I took a breath before turning back to Mike.

"You have like, freaking breasts now and you're asking me why your male armor doesn't _BLOODY** FIT?!**_"

* * *

I opened my eyes to the familiar sensation of soft grass underneath me and the night sky above me. Some might wonder if I would get robbed sleeping out in the open like this; but I can only laugh at that thought because my homestead exists in a remote location, ignoring how hard it is to get to it if they are not accompanied by me.

Then again, I feel bad for the people who try to rob me, since it quite often ends up with them either all beaten up or retreating with their tails in between their legs. I glanced at the large mass of bristled fur sleeping near the small pond, Tusky seems to be napping well.

Looking up, Maaaaan, the night sky really reminds me of the old days… Except there were two moons instead of a single moon with shattered parts floating everywhere. Might have been my fault.

Sighing again, I looked at a bunch of training dummies set up at a corner of my homestead. I wonder how those kids are doing now, been a few years since I left them to go on my fishing trip. The oldest of them would have already been a second year if they joined the academy eh? No wait, he is probably an adult now.

...Hope you guys are still well… Especially you three, Schwarz, Cindy and-

* * *

"Are you sure about your decision, Grand-master Miles?" Ozpin looked at the young teenager sitting opposite of him.

"Yeah, I already made up my mind. You already accepted the boy's application, yes?" Miles questioned as he sipped his mug of chocolate with a mix of honey.

Sighing once more since the start of the conversation Ozpin looked over the profile of a young adult applying for a faculty position in Beacon. Reverting to a much more informal tone, "Would it be wise for me to trust this lad, Miles?"

"Right now? No, not really. But he has always been a loyal child, if you manage to earn his trust, he would be a valuable ally. Probably just convince him that you're on his side or something. The people that he is under of now though? Not trustworthy at all." Both of them paused for a second before glancing at a penguin plushie sitting innocently on a shelf.

"Well, not like _those_ _people _can do much of anything. Large scale crimes and maybe some terrorist attacks maybe, but nothing one or several full squads of veteran hunters can't handle. But if it just so happens that you receive information on _that guy_, contact me via owl mail asap. I'm probably one of the few people you know who can take him on." Miles sighed as he looked out the window.

"...I see, thank you for your advice Miles." Ozpin gave a small small as Miles stood up after gulping down the last of his beverage.

"No, I must apologize for putting such a burden on you again, Ozzy. Heh, quite irresponsible of me to leave so many things for you to do after coming back. It's been such a long time since the last time I left eh Ozzy?"

Chuckling at his own remembrance, "Yeah Miles… You're probably the only one to pass the position of headmaster to a hunter who was barely a veteran."

"You had the potential and you earned the position through your own merits, it makes me proud to see you taking care such care in nurturing these fledgling hunters." walking towards the door, Miles' placed his hand on it and turned the knob before stepping through.

"Please remember, the students that are visiting for the Vytal festival are going to arrive next week."

"Got it, so see ya later~ Second Headmaster of Beacon."

* * *

Squinting his eyes at the rows of potions laid across his desk with labels of their crafters attached onto it, Miles mentally took note of the potions that were in colors that it _was not _supposed to be in.

Looking back at the rest of the class looking at him, "Okay class, seems like everyone decided to participate in this practical lesson even though it was optional. Good, good. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing that you guys think highly of me enough to join in. Well, right now we need to test the effects of the potions. Granted, testing out the first potion crafted by someone is always kind of… Hazardous."

Turning around to rummage around his knapsack, "But this is a special occasion. So screw that old piece of advice! Now let's see where is it a- Ah, found it." Miles pulled a blender out of the knapsack and placed it on the table. "So we might as well all test it out together!" said Miles as he gathered all the potions on his desk and upended them all into the blended before switching on the power.

One brave student raised his hand and spoke, "Uhh, Professor Miles? Why do you bring a blender around with you?"

"You never know when you need it to blend some juice together, Yatsuhashi~"

"I… See… But Sir? How is it working?"

"What do you mean?"

"The power I mean… There aren't any power plugs in this classroom… But the power cable of the blender goes somewhere…"

"...Don't dwell too much on that issue; you might hurt your brain. Rather, focus your attention on the myriad of colors the potions are showing whilst being blended together; can you see that they are all melding together instead of separating into different layers separated by density?" Murmurs of acknowledgement could be heard from the students.

Deciding that the potions have been blended together nicely, Miles opened the lid of the blender. "Hmm, Miss Scarlatina, could you help me out over here?" Miles called out before grimacing at the smell from the blender, "Ah gee it smells bad."

Taking out a large amount of glass bottles, he started to fill them up with the blended potion belong Velvet assisted him in passing it around to the other students.

After everyone received their glass of blended potion, Miles started to sweat as he swore he saw the faces of souls who were damned bubbling in his bottle. Looking at the remaining potion in the blender and the mass of dark bristled fur just laying down next to his table, Miles came up with an idea….

Tusky could only silently stare at the bowl filled with everyone's blended potion as it observed the contents with morbid curiosity. Looking up, it could see the entirety of the room's occupants staring and waiting for him to drink the potion with eyes that were practically glowing with anticipation.

Turning its head around, it gazed at its comrade and herd leader with inquisitive eyes. To which he responded with only a shrug of his shoulders and a simple, "Just try tasting it." It snorted out a puff of air as it approached the bowl once more. 'It can't be that bad, right?' thought Tusky to itself as it took a whiff of the potion.

Before its eyes shot open wide, with fear being the only emotion broadcasted in it as bullets of sweat started rolling down its forehead. This potion, it is not a potion that heals anymore. It practically reeks of everything bad that Tusky knew of.

Tusky tried to plead for mercy, to be spared this fate worse than death as it looked at the second-year students who were seated at their tables. They only returned Tusky's pleas with solemn looks meant for sending someone off to the afterlife.

Knowing that only he can stop this, Tusky looked once more at Miles. Who only gave it a small smile before patting its snout while giving a thumbs up. "Better you than me, friend."

Tears seemingly welled up in all four of the eyes that Tusky possessed as it knew that there was no escape. Resigning itself to the hand it was dealt, Tusky bravely approached the potion bowl once more. And drank it all in one large gulp.

Silence reigned supreme in the room after the last drop was drank by Tusky. Before it started to vibrate uncontrollably on the spot. "What in the world?" uttered Miles as Tusky's oscillation reached its peak and it proceeded to rapidly _expand in size_.

"Ohhhhhh shit! He's gonna blow!" Miles cried out as he dived behind his desk and the rest of the class took cover behind their respective tables; with some students even throwing up shields and barriers with their semblance when Tusky's inflation visibly seemed to reach the unspoken limit and was about to explode.

And then with a loud poof, steam seemed to be released from all of Tusky's pores as he deflated back to normal size.

"Guys! It's okay now! Tusky's back to normal" said John Doe, hearing what he said, the rest of the class and Miles cautiously peeked out from behind their tables before leaving it's safety.

"Tusky, you alright there buddy?" Miles called out before Tusky gave one last shudder and all of the Boarbatusk's bristled jet black fur fell off; save for a patch beneath its chin resembling a bow-tie. As white and soft fur underneath it seem to unfurl and everyone widened their eyes.

"...Tusky did you just turn bald and white?" He half questioned-whispered, slowly pushing the potion away. He definitely was not looking forward to lose his hair this young in his career, after all only headmasters and old people start balding or grow white hair early, it's practically a rule damnit. He is a teacher and a kid! And he was not about to break character this early on in the game.

"That I do not know, Master Miles." Tusky replied with a surprisingly cultured British accent..

"...I see, you seem to be all okay other than you shedding your black coat for a white one I guess?"

"That seems to be the case, Master Miles."

There was once more only silence before one of the students decided to break it. "Did Tusky just speak?"

"Yes, yes I did good sir."

Everyone then collectively lost their shit. Except for **Miles**. He was busy fluffing up Tusky.

* * *

"Fascinating! Just plain fascinating!" Professor Bartholomew Oobleck remarked as he darted around Tusky with Professor Peter Port, both of them poking and prodding the large Not-Boarbatusk and jotting down notes every now and then.

"Am I correct in assuming that you no longer possess an insatiable need to cause death, destruction and conspiracy to doom all of man and their kingdom?" asked Bartholomew while Miles started chowing down on his roasted corn in the background.

"Indeed I am able to make logical dec**is**ions and speak for myself, ah, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. I was once known only as Tusky, but Master Miles renamed me just earlier today and categorized me under a new species."

Lowering its head slightly akin to a bow; with poise and grace which would bring shame to even the most elegant of servants, it eloquently continued "Greetings, I am Tusky Sebas Tian the Boarbutler."

Miles started on his fourth roasted corn with ravenous hunger when both Oobleck and Peter introduced themselves to the Boarbutler. They befriended one another, trading stories of battles and its life as Gimm kind enjoying each other's company.

That is until Glynda and Ozpin entered the faculty break room with the former immediately crushing the unusual Grimm with her telekinetic might turning the Boarbutler into a pancake while the latter _**DRANK MORE COFFEE**_.

They then learned of the situation. And had tea. Lots of tea. Except for Ozpin and Bartholomew who ferociously fought against Glynda and Miles when they tried to switch the contents their coffee mugs out with tea while the Tusky inflated back to his normal size in the background before proceeding to do his job as **a** Boarbutler, refilling tea cups and coffee mugs all around.

* * *

_Some time later…_

Team JNPR and RWBY were done gathering sap from the trees and congregated at a clearing with Nora drinking some of the extra jars they had when Yang sud**de**nly asked, "Hey, did anyone wonder why is it perpetually autumn here? I mean it _is_ pretty and all but. A little too weird since we're in the **mi**ddle of spring everywhere else?"

And suddenly an Ursa burst from within the trees. "Tch" someone clicked their tongue before the Ursa was blown up by Maghild's grenade. Silence permeated the clearing before Jaune spoke up, "Don't Ursas usually come in large amo-" a guttural growl from the bushes cut him off when half a dozen Ursa emerged from the underbrush.

"You had to open your big mouth, eh Jaune?" one of them retorted as both teams drew their weapons and prepared to respond against the Grimm.

"Well, sorry!" Jaune replied as he turned his focus back to the Grimm. A few of the Ursa begun roaring loudly as a two of them charged towards the teams.

Being the Vanguard, Jaune was the first to reach an Ursa and held its attention by blocking the swipes from the Grimm's giant paws as it roared into Jaune's face, spittle flying everywhere. Attention divided, the Ursa never noticed Pyrrha circle around its flank with Miló raised in its Xiphos form.

Plunging the short sword into the side of the Ursa, Pyrrha danced around the helpless Grimm carving it up offering little to no defense with it being kited by Jaune and cut into by Pyrrha with the both of them dishing out damage onto the halpless Ursa.

'Miles' lessons are really paying off!' Jaune thought to himself as he dodged another lunge from the Grimm.

At the same time, in another part of the forest, like about five meters away, their classmates dispatched a few dozen Ursas before pausing and tilting their heads when it noticed that the Ursas were falling back.

Then, they noticed that the ground was slightly trembling. And with an explosion of leaves and bark marked an Ursa Major with its entrance.

Surrounded by a hundred Ursa, the Ursa Major growled at the cornered Hunters as it lumbered forth alone. The Ursa Major was bereft of support, its isolation proved it a tempting target. Now a team of Hunters would be cautious, judge the enemy's actions and act upon openings granted through teamwork while providing support. Unfortunately, these children are _**not**_ trained Hunters.

Yang charged onwards to face the Ursa Majors and contested their strength. As she dashed past her team, Weiss sighed and conjured white glyphs across the field, intending to jump and skirt around the edges. Ruby trailed after her, to shadow her sister, nicking a few glyphs not wanting to be left out. The Ursa Major stood its ground.

Yang pushed, her body readied and exerted a Herculean punch to the Grimm, but the Ursa did not move.

Ruby heaved and cut and sliced with fervor, she hacked at the Grimm,yet the Ursa was unharmed.

Weiss leapt and poured cold smite upon the Grimm, still the Ursa was defiant.

The horde struck, the three Huntress were held by the Major.

The Beowulves, hidden amongst the tide overwhelmed the Blake and slew her.

Which led to the end of Team RWBY.

Or that was what should have happened unless there was a suspicious character wandering around the woods at this time and were to provide some semblance of plot armor to the prota**go**nists and ruin the tells of honest narrators, the _bastar**d**_.

Yang furrowed her eyebrows when she spared the others a glance out of the corner of her eyes. "This… This isn't going well is it?" she asked as she loaded the chamber of Ember Celica with a fresh supply of ammo.

"We can do it guys! We just need to hang on for a little while longer, someone would have alerted the teacher with all the sounds of fighting right?...Right?" Ruby looked at everyone else who had grim(not pun intended) expressions on their faces.

One of the Ursa prepared to charged before it froze up on the spot along with the rest of them, as one, all of their heads turned towards a single direction. As if they were suddenly a hive mind, the entire horde of Grimm charged towards where they were looking at leaving the clearing empty once more.

The anti-climatic silence was broken with a single confused word. "...What?"

Attracted by the sheer amount of dark emotions, the Ursas all filed into the an area far away from the teenagers where a figure clad in sleek dark armor stood.

The Grimm were curious upon how the human, because no other race other than the Faunus had such anatomy, was able to leak such an enormous amount of just _plain negative energy_.

Seeing that he managed to bait all the Ursas that were attacking the students and some more, indicated by several extra packs of Beowolves stalking the perimeter while using the trees as cover, he drew both of his long swords from the sheath on his hips.

With a voice dripping with mirth, the dark knight spoke to the air whilst twirling both of his weapons. "**Yo̸̕͞u̵͏ o̢͡ẃe͏ m̡͠͡e̴ ͞o̴̡̕n̷͝e҉̴ f̧͠or͡ ̴t͡ḩ͟͝i̕s͞ Mi͡͡l͞es. He͠h**" he took a step forward with the white glow of his eyes leaving a trail. The start of the slaughter was then signaled by the heads of the closest Ursas hitting the ground with a wet plop before he continued his stride towards the horde of Grimm.

* * *

Humming to himself as he entered the room with his knapsack upon his back, Miles and Ozpin nodded at each other silently. Miles took out a wing made of wax and crushed it in his hand. A strong breeze and a flutter of blue feathers later, the room was occupied by only one man once more.

Sighing wearily at the task that he was assigned, Ozpin turned his attention once more to the scroll in his hand. There were several messages on it, with the latest one detailing the new faculty member having arrived on campus.

Taking a long drink of his coffee once more, Ozpin leaned back in his chair counting the minutes. After a period of silence, several knocks could be heard on the door before Glynda entered with a young man of seventeen years old.

Gesturing at the seat, the young man nodded and sat down. "Good afternoon Mr Edmund Meadows. I must say, I was quite surprised when I received your application to be a student in our academy. Mostly because you seem to be a little… Overqualified, so to speak. So I'll just be blunt."

Narrowing his eyes, Ozpin made sure to lock gazes with Edmund. "What is your real purpose here? I do not like playing around with politics, even more so when the council seems to be pressuring me to decline your application."

His eyes widening, Edmund's mind flew into a panic. '_Don't tell me those guys found out what I was trying to do in secret and they are all trying to pressure me into a corner?' _Edmund thought to himself as he raised the mug of chocolate that Ozpin served him to his suddenly dry lips. Idly noting that the mug had paw print motifs and the outline of a bear's head, he took a single gulp.

"I already know that you currently present here now without any orders or rather; outside of _Paragon_ jurisdiction from the actions taken by the council Mr Meadow. I strongly urge you to tell me what troubles you."

And then promptly choked on the beverage while trying to spit it out after his cover was blown; before he even managed to officially infiltrate the academy.

"I have several theories as to why you are trying to enroll in Beacon; but one cannot make too much assumptions in cases like these. Am I correct?"

"...I know you are outside of their influence, but I must absolutely make sure. Can I trust you to keep this between us and not spread it beyond this room?" Edmund urged as he looked straight into Ozpin's eyes.

"Hm… You have my word as a Huntsman and Headmaster of Beacon that this would not leave the room, unless it is of dire importance, we shall be the only souls who know of this conversation." replied Ozpin coolly; Seeing that he received a positive response, Edmund nodded once and schooled his features.

"I am currently searching out places of refuge for… my friends and I. I- We, do not wish to be part of Paragon anymore."

"I see…" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before saying words that would give salvation to a band of orphans. "How many of you are able to enroll as students; and would you like to become a professor in Beacon?"

* * *

**[Song: Kill La Kill OST, Don't Lose Your Way]**

In the middle of the desert a child of ten years old wandered, until he heard the sounds of vehicles approaching. It was not long later that the vehicles that approached from behind, four trucks that seemed to be part of a caravan, stopped next to him and several men with white beast masks adorning their faces exited their vehicles.

Swiftly surrounding the boy they raised their weapons at him before one of them asked. "Who are you, what are you doing in our territory?"

The boy did not really know what they were talking about, "_What did they mean by 'our'?" _he thought to himself before he spotted the signature emblem of an organization that has been gaining quite an amount of infamy in the past few years. A Wolf's head with three claw marks as it's backdrop. He had stumbled into White Fang territory.

'_T-the White Fang. Miles warned me about them. They don't seem that strong tho- No wait, Miles wouldn't warn me if they weren't dangerous. This means they gained enough notoriety for Miles to be wary, they might be extremely strong.' _cold sweat started forming on his forehead as he silently looked at the people surrounding him.

"I asked you a question, boy!" the same White Fang member yelled.

"...got lost" his whisper barely audible.

"Right, hold still for a moment kid I'll be done in a few." The White Fang member took aim.

The boy decided that if he wanted to get out of this situation alive, he was going to take a page from Miles' book and lie. Lie so much that it eventually becomes truth and then more.

And so he began to cry.

A gruff voice spoke from behind him, "H-hey Tony don'cha think yer being a wee bit tough on the lad, I mean he probably got lost or sum'fin." Tony just looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I bet he 'got lost' wandering about a desert!" He scoffed, as he pointed at the kid. "I mean he's not even faunus- what…." It was a blur of motion but he swore that the kid _**did not **_have _**3 METERS**_ of bunny ears before.

'_Oh Man they're onto me. I don't even know how I got here; did I lose my way? These guys are super perceptive, I was right not to underestimate them.' _he thought as he started sweating more. And so he did the only thing that worked at the moment.

So he cried, _louder._

"No wait, you're right! If he got lost… That means we have to get him home… right?" a voice in the now gathering crowd gave his opinion. A few feminine voices chimed in saying things like 'Of course' and 'Yeah! let's help him.' Then, more members of the crowd began nodding in assent.

"What… No seriously, I'm just going to kill him"

_**Louder.**_

"Yeah! Stop bullying him you meanie!" The crowd began to rile up and started hurling insults at the guy along with some empty bottles that came from somewhere.

"Are you serious. How the heck did he get into a GRIMM INFESTED DESERT, out in _THE _FURTHEST SOUTHERN TIP OF VACUO and PAST THE _HUNDREDS_ OF GUARDS ON DUTY IN THE HEAVILY ARMED CHECKPOINTS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Tony was now hysterically waving his arms about.

That gave them a momentary pause.

"He said he got lost." Another shrugged

"_**HE'S IN OUR FUCKING BASE GREG."**_

* * *

**_Omake_**

Servant Assassin the Non-Assassin.

* * *

As the light finally finally died down on the summoning circle, it revealed who Caster summoned. Servant Assassin. At least until Caster noticed that instead of asking if she was his master, Assassin, who was a young boy, looked at his surroundings for a moment before settling his eyes upon her frame.

"Nice ta meet ya, name's Miles!...Kind of a shade of my own self though?" said the Kid in Blue Bear Robes as he poked himself in ribs with a chirpy expression.

"I don't really think that plan's a good one Medeaaaa~ I mean so many people could get huuuuurt~" Miles drawled as he rolled around Medea's feet from belly to back in full battle armor.

Gritting her teeth for a moment before letting out a large sigh, Medea could only look at the child rolling around her cheerfully with a resigned expression. "It is, how does the modern saying g- Ah, necessary to break a few eggs to make an omelette, no? Besides, I didn't think that someone of the Assassin class would value life so much."

"Hmmm... Why do you want your wish granted so much anyway?~" Continued Miles as he stopped rolling around to lay on his back looking at the sky whilst Caster reinforced the already fortress-comparable defences of Ryuudou Temple.

Caster turned towards him with a resigned expression as she stopped mid-incantation. "I do not covet after the grail, Miles. I only wish to prolong what little time I have left to spend with Souichirou-sama. I will be slain eventually and be taken in by the grail, just like you too Miles."

Humming to himself for awhile, he gave Caster what is now becoming his signature radiant smiles. "That, I can help with Medea."

* * *

"...Are you sure this would work Miles?"

"Trust me!~"

Caster sighed before she looked at the would-be intruders of her sanctuary.

"Saber watch out!" cried Shirou, she was already tensing her legs when the first syllable had left his lips and was already in a different location when the last of his warning left his mouth.

The ground that Saber stood upon just less than a second ago was pulverised with magic blasts throwing dust and chips of stone everywhere.

"Caster!" shouted Saber as she focused her attention on where Caster was floating in the air at.

"Saber and her master I see?" replied Caster coolly as she mentally prepared herself for the next line. "How dare you attempt to barge into and destroy the love nest of me and Souichirou-sama"

"W-what are you talking about Caster?! Why would we even do that?!" Saber retorted as she keep an eye on her surroundings, thinking that Caster was creating a distraction for Servant Assassin to pick them off.

They had previously been driven off the path without Assassin even revealing himself, taunting them with his banana peel and rolling boulder traps that never ended until they got off the stairs.

"Don't try to deny it! If you want to start a love affair, go find your own fortified location! Don't take my love nest!"

"Yeah! Why don't you leave Medea alone!~" shouted a kid next to Caster near the top of the stairs.

Or people would normally assume he was a normal kid, if he didn't have a bow strapped across his back, a mace, a sword and an axe holstered on his hips, a wooden shield cover his left forearm, a red beaked wand in his left hand, a staff in his right hand with what could only be heavy armor bulging out of his normally loose robes. And he was mounted on a skeleton dragon.

"What in th- Servant Assassin?!" Saber called out as she narrowed her eyes in hostility.

"Yep, that's me. That and I'm also the protector of Medea's love for Souichirou~" Miles chirped back thus inadvertently causing Medea to blush.

"Yo- you don't look like an assassin at all? Rather, you have the attributes of every single class other than assassin!" Saber tsukommi'd back

"Ah, Saber broke character." Shirou commented from the sideline.

"Hey~ It's rude a judge a book by it's cover!" Miles playfully retorted back while sticking out his tongue.

Just then, a heavy presence of hostility pressed down on everyone; Saber grimaced at the familiar irksome feeling; Shirou began to hyperventilate; Caster widened her eyes at the Servant who should not exist while Miles was distracted by a particularly fluffy moth that was attracted by the glowing Soul-Core of his mount.

The golden clad hero started to climb the stairs before looking at Caster as if she was a mere insect that was annoying him.

"I was content in watching how this play would unfold. But you; you dare attempt to even harm a hair on Saber, who rightfully belongs to me? You will suffer greatly by me; Gilgamesh's hand. For I am Gilgamesh; the King of Heroes; rightful owner of this world and creator of sliced bread!" said Gilgamesh before folding his arms together. "I'll give you a worthless dog's death."

The only warning they had was a sudden glow of golden light; before a noble phantasm flew towards Caster and shattered the barrier she cast on herself before impaling her. At least, that would have happened had Miles not caught the handle of the sword as it barely graced her skin and dropped it into his trusty knapsack.

Those who were not attacked or attacking could only stand there in stunned anti-climatic silence before it began to dawn unto them that the _seemingly harmless_ Servant Assassin just stored away one of the Golden King's treasures.

"Did you just- How dare you lay claim on one of _MY_ _**treasures**_ you **MONGREEEL!**" shouted an incredibly irate Gilgamesh as he turned the key to his prized vault. The entire air above and behind Gilgamesh then begin to shimmer as numerous, no, an uncountable number of weapons begin to emerge from the golden shimmering space.

"I'll make sure you die without a single scrap to be buried mongrel!"

"Bring it on~ Do you have enough stuff to fill up my bag space, Goldie Gil-Gil?" taunted Miles as a green barrier was erected covering both him and Caster; Several noble phantasms bounced off of it which made Caster and Saber widen their eyes at how durable the barrier was before their expectations were met and it shattered after a few more impacts with its purpose fulfilled.

Opening his knapsack as wide as he could, the first projectile reached him and was pulled into the knapsack. It started out as a slow breeze before practically pulling the endless stream of golden weapons into itself like a blackhole.

Seeing how he was losing a sizable chunk of his treasures to a being of lower standard compared to him, Gilgamesh forced himself to calm down before closing off the gate to his vault once more.

Raising his hand to his side, Gilgamesh grasped the air and _pulled. _WIth it, he drew a sword that had no blade but was made up of conical segments as each segment started to spin in the opposite direction to the one it was next to. It was Ea, a weapon forged from a fallen star and had enough raw power to destroy the entire planet.

"It is regrettable that I must use this. But even then, this is not enough to wipe away the stain of your sins." Ea was glowing with raw power and still growing steadily more destructive.

"Hey Medea? You got a spell that can stop him?" Miles asked with a curious face. "Something awesome from the Age of the Gods?"

"No! How the hell would I know a spell that would be able to stop the original Hero?! Why did this have to happen?! Oh accursed gods! I haven't even reached my goal of getting married with Souichirou-sama! We didn't go on dates, hold hands and chase each other down the beach with the sunset as the backdrop yet!" Medea cried out in despair as she wailed what would be her last regrets out to the world.

A loud noise could be heard by everyone, even the non-combatants observing the battle from the sidelines. "Ah, I see. Even the spells from the Age of the Gods can't do anything, hm?" mused Miles as he cupped his chin in his hand.

Some of the people were able to identify that the noise sounded like something falling at high speeds. Releasing his chin from the grasp of his hand. Miles shrugged once as the sky lit up. "How about Primal Magic?"

Gilgamesh only had a second to widen his eyes and turn his view skyward; as the heavens above him burned whilst the clouds were vaporized away from the sheer heat radiated as a flaming meteor the size of Ryuudou Temple fell upon him like the hammer of God.

Stabbing Ea upwards, a cry of "Enuma Elish!" could be heard before a loud bang resounded; with the resulting shockwave uprooting more than a few trees that weren't already cinder by the heat in the surrounding area.

Sweating a bit at the exertion as Ea took a bite out of his reserves; Gilgamesh glared at Miles who sported an insufferably large smile. "Congratulations on eliminating the first meteor. But I wonder. Are you able to take care of the rest?" He pointed above Gilgamesh.

Widening his eyes at what the mongrel was implicating, Gilgamesh turned his gaze skywards once more. This time more fearfully as he confirmed what Miles said with his own eyes. Fourteen other meteors falling from the heavens like morning stars of wrath, each as blazingly hot and large as the first.

"What is with this ridiculously broken character!?" were the last words of Gilgamesh.

* * *

The residents that lived near the base of the mountain leading up to Ryuudou Temple would only remark that there were several terrifying gas explosions with large bursts of light and sound on the next day thus causing a chunk of the stairs to be entirely melted away and even turned into glass.

Afterwards, Miles assisted Medea on her dates with Souichirou, convinced Saber that they just aren't worth the trouble of fighting and that Caster would stop siphoning mana from the citizens.

He then went on to teach Shirou how to dual wield weapons and stumbled upon the corrupted grail quite literally one day. Somehow. Deux Ex Machina probably. Remarking to himself, "Man, don't these guys know how to keep things clean?" He picked up the corrupted grail and _washed the evil _out of the grail in a nearby river with a sponge and used his own bootleg holy water as detergent.

And for many generations to come; the Legend of the Blue Bear Kid would be passed down with many a Magus aspiring to reach the same height of power as Miles did with some others dedicating their life to hunting him down.

Years later after Miles stopped keeping in contact with him, when asked about the 'the kid who took out Gilgamesh with meteors' Shirou would reply with, "Sorry, but I don't really know what happened." Almost as if he had completely forgotten about the existence of the person who mentored him at one point.

...Oh and the Fifth Holy Grail War hasn't ended I guess?

* * *

**Servant Class: [Assassin]**

**True Name: [Miles Tian]**

**Ş̛̯̺̤̞͎͍͓̭̿̓͗̿̚͟͞ͅt̛̛̹͎͓̱͙̪̜͙͙ͫ̌͛ͤ͐ͫ̇ͨ̎̚r̭̬̖̙̜̙͍̲̯̥ͣ̄͋̌̑͆̔ͮ͆́̌͋̀̈́̀̕͟:̸̵̻̭̭͓̘͙̺͈͚̮͙̹̯͍͎ͫ̊ͫ̉ͪͫͤ͋͡ ͕̤̙̞̖̙̳̘̝̭̓̾̓͂ͥ̆͆̾͊ͯ͌̆͟͞͞O̘̠̗̟͔̼͕͙̬̯̼̙̦̞̹̝̪̖͇ͪ͂̇̄́ͧ̌̓͜͜v̶̩͕̯̟̟͍͓͕̻̹͙̣͉̲̩͓̱̀̔ͣ͑̽ͯ̃͊̋͋ͫ͂̐̽̀ͧ̒̐̃͘̕̕͠ͅe̸̲̰̦͍̯̤̟͖͋ͯͪͯ͌͗͊̽̀͡r̡̭̤̯̺̝͎̫̬̟̙̝̭̯̗͗͌̎ͤ̀͘͞͞ͅ ̷͈͎̜͓̺͖̘̠̫̱̮̖̞͕̣̫̽͒̅͒͛͐̈́̇ͦ̚̚̕͠e̼͔̠̗͎͎̲͉̲͉̱̤̖̻̳̒ͣ̿ͬͫ̋̊̽̿͌͗̈̎̀͝ͅx̨̫̝̻͈̤̺͓̟̭͚̗̖̯̪̿̏͊̑͑̎̒͟ͅ  
̵̢ͯ̉̋̓͆̽͛͑̽ͤͤͤͮ̑͂͑҉҉̭̘̠̥̝̱̦͓̲̼̭̣̫̳̱͍̹͉Ȩ̴̤̫̺͚̮̯̪̯̲̗̤̣̮̪̻͖̝͙̬͗̒́͌̃̎̆ͫ̏͆̊ͫ͗ͤ͐̆͒̄̿n̶̶̰̩̰̠̟̤̟̠̟̖̬̠̬̥͈͓͎̂̒̅̾ͨ̓͑̎̌͞d̵̛̳̫̻̘̖̮͈̙̗̀͐͋̀ͬͩ̅ͩ̿͘͠:̴̛̟͈̱̳̜̎̔ͮ̔ͩͥͩ͑̊͞ ̶̡̿̍ͦ̽̈̿ͪͥ̐̑͆̅͋ͤ̋́҉̼͖̲͈̦̯̟̰̺̻͓̼̳̹͓̯͉̯X̹̯͎̱͉̰͇̻͚͓͋̌ͧ̔͆ͦͥ̿̈̒͐̓͂ͬ͠͠͞ͅe̷̼̟̞͚̩͈̳̠͔̤̹̱̟͙̯͉̩̹͒̓͐̎̉̊͑͆ͨ̿ͪ̌̌̆́͢͠ ̵̡̧̛̮̹̝̪̖̜͇̻̝̦̖͎̎͗̑̾̄͗ͮͬ̔ͫ̋ͣ͡v̂̄̋͏̯̙͓͈̤̺̠̗̱̲̝̞͠ë̛̖͈̥̬͚̯̪̳̖̣̗͍̦̺̒ͧ̋͛͒ͦͣͪ̓ͮ͛́̄ͨ̅̇̂ͪ̕̕ŗ̶̼͚̠̝͕̩̦̣̰̯̣̠̺͓ͬͭ̅̐̏ͤ͌̅̃̀  
̺̩̝̦͖̙̞̱̣̥̙̳̼̘͔̞ͬ̅̅̇̇̇͆͂ͭͨ͒̃͑̿͛ͧ͟͡Ā̋ͣ͒̊̈́̄̿ͫ͏̷̵̬͍͍̭̠͚̗̗͚̺̪͎͚̦͙̪̫ͅg͒̃ͯͩ͐̌ͨͭͫͯͯ͌͏̧̨͓͇̠̙̘͖͍̗̣̟̳̦͇͎͈̹̕͞i̵͇̳̤͍̹̮̪͙̺̼̟͓̦ͪ͐ͣ́̇ͪ̆ͫ̇ͮ̍̀͟͢͝:̶̣͓͙̭͍̂͌̇̒̑̎́͟ ̛͈͍̫̼̩̗̮͓̟̺̖̖̙̟̣͓͚͍̓̎̈͛͒ͩ̉͠O̵̷̺̗̗̳̠̟͔̙̣̻̲͖̺̬͖̳̻͑͐͂̿ͮͦ̂̿͗̔͆̀͌͌v̵̢̊̊͒̏ͮ̓͆̅͆̏̉ͯ̇̑͏̧̪̺̗̤e̢̢͍̠̥͙̳̯̫̺̟͓̪̯̖̯̩̺͓͉̯ͨ͂ͮ͑̍̔̀̽̅͒ͦ̽̍̚͜r̐ͦͨ̓ͩ̊̀̀ͩ̋̔̿͑̉̚҉̶̞̜̜̻͖̘̦̬̭͚̜͔͇̲̼̲̕͡**

͉̠͕̙̦̝͎̺̰͕͙̥̤̮͙̇̉̂̆͒̾͐̆͑͒́͠͝ͅ

**[S̡̐͆ţ͔̿̑ã̜͈̦̞͈̺̯ͣ̃̑̏̚t͕͛ͧͪͥ̎̄͡ ̲͒ͨ͒̓̂́ͅD̯̰ͥ̌ͭ̇͊ͯ͝â͖̜̳͈͚̹ͭt̐̍ͥ̈́ͣ͛͟ȁ̸̝̺̹ ̓͏̳̦C̛̤͔̙̳̦̖̪o̹̺̳̗ͥͯ̊̑̔r̖̤̱͊̈́̌ͩ̓̋́r̊u̟̝̩̭̼̓̾p̥t̓̊̆͛͑҉̬̗ẽ͉͕̯̼̻͉͋͆ḓ̜͓̬̳̬ͤ̽ͅ]̮͎̰̎̄͝.**

**Recalculating Servant Stats.**

**.**

**.**

**Calculation Complete.**

**Str**: [E]

**End:** [D]

**Agi:** [B]

**Man:** [E]

**Luck:** [C]

**[Skills:]**

**Presence Concealment: **[B]

**Riding:** [C]

**T̛͠͏̵r̛̛͟͠͞u̡͠͝è̴ ̨̕N̴͞͏a҉̵͜m̨̨̀͞e̶̷̸̢̛ ͘͢͞D̶̴͢͡į̵̷̀s̛͞҉͏͝c͜͜͡͞e̡̨̕r̵͟͞n̢͟͡m̷͟e̵͜͠n͏̨t̡͡:** [B̶̛͛̎̊̓̃ͫ͐́͒ͨͣ̍ͪ͋̆̾͂̚҉͟]

**Independent Action: **[D]

**[Personal Skills:]**

**[Primordial Druid:]**

This Noble Phantasm grants Miles the ability to conjure the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning in their primal state in the form of spells.

**Spells from the skill:**

[Meteor Storm]

[Lightning Storm]

[Storm Hail]

[Frozen Chain Meteor]

**Fishing: [B]**

He is able to catch large items and marine life as long as he has a 'Fishing Rod'.

**[Noble Phantasms]:**

**[Trusty Knapsack]:**

Miles' trusty old knapsack that he always carries with him; has nigh infinite bag space in it to store everything from cooking materials(that don't break easily like eggs) to weapons, armor, potions and his daily tools.

**[Spirit Sword Sheila]:**

Miles' constant companion and favorite sword; She's an ancient spirit who dwells within his sword. Her favourite snacks are Spinel and Ruby gems.

**[Data Corrupted Unable to Retrieve**]

A͓̻̜̜͆̓̾̐ͬ͋ͥ̄͐s̠̞̤̱̫ͭ̈ͩ̈́̒̽̐ͅͅč͉̦ͪ̋ė͇̖̞̬͉͕̣̣̒̒̾̿ͤn̼̻̱͎ͬͧ̐ṣ̮̟̭̲̘̬̟͋̉̑ͫ́i͎͔͖̽͐ͮ̑̀̓̃̔ͧo̼̤̞͉̓ͫ̌̆͛̒ͅn̜̤͇̜̟̯̘̽͊ͅͅ ͔̟̱̭̰͓͙̃̏͊̇͂̆̒̐o͓͕̟̲̮̘͖ͦͨͪ̉f͍̲͚̺͎̲̲̰́ͣͥͬ͗ͬ͋̈́̐ ͇̹͓͇̙ͥ́̄ͣͪ̋̓̑̍L̜͚̙̻̫̱̺ͮ̊̎ͪ̌̍i͕̗̪̘̙̯̽͌g̩̯̜̘̊̐̉͛͂ͤ̔̏h͍̫͉̬́̅͛ͦ̉ͯ̅t̲͙̟̄ͦͨͭ͐̑͛̓:̣̳̯̤̬̗̳̬̖̅̓  
͓͎̜̠̭̠̦̮̬̈́̒͂̆̃S͙͙̠͉̙ͦͅp̦̦̣͇̲̱ͣ̃e̯͇͓͙̹ͤͫa͈̺̠̱͇̜̞͑͌̂̅͌̓r̻͓̭̒̿̓ͮͅ ͈͒͊͌̊̊o̪̗͇̱̪̙̖͍̠̾͊̔f̼̖̗̘͚ͩ͑̐͐̌̿̌͂ ̜̹ͬ͂̒͑̃́́ͣͮL̦̺̮̃̅ī̯͔̣͐̉̒͆̎͒̓g̦͙͑̂́h̘̥̘̽ͫ̂t͇͔͍̭̙ͯ̿ͪͨ̈́̊  
̪̤̻͉̠͚̙͓J̞̣̫͍̞ͣ̀u̮̳̼͚͔͈̗̟̔͛̎̋̎ͣ̽d̲͇͈̳̗͉̪̬ͤ͊̔̽̓̄͆͐͛ḡ̥̩̞̞͔̗͖̮͑ͨ͂̈ͩ̇̂̔e͖̭̮̯̾ͯͭm͙̹̖̯̬̣̽̂͂ͩ̉̏ͥͭe̞͓͈̣̜̍ͣͯͅn̰̼̺ͤ̽ͭ̿͂̔͌t̳̰͑̆̍͐͊ ͍̜̦̒̓ͤͭo̜͔͉̮ͥͩf̳̼̯̹͖̈̾́̍̾̐͌ ͈̝̩̮̫̟ͬ͑̎ͮ͌͐̌ͤL̩͔͚̭ͭ̔ḭ̘̹̙͓͚̣̔ͣ̔̓̌ǧ̲̤ͅh͈̣̳͒̋ͧͦ̀͋̌̔ͅt̘̱͊͋̉ͨ̀  
̰͚̥̹͕̬̒̏̓̏ͤÄ͚̰̖̜̖̤ͣ̈̅̈́̅̌́b̬̳̝͔̐̇̉̃y̩͕̝̘̬̮͈͙͂ͦ͌ͭŝ̱̖̭̹̜͓͙͋ͥs̯̖͙ͮ͆̍ͨ̆́͋ͫa̞̗̫ͨͨͧ͗̿́̔l̯̞̹̝̯͓̿̋ͅͅ ̤͚̭ͯ̀ͯͪ̑̉S͎̜ͣ̌ͦ̐̉̑ͯp̠̫̳̹̰̠͙̼͔ͪ͊̿̎i̦̪̟̱͇̬̼ͪͮͥ̿ͬ̾̚r͍̹͖̣̎͌ͦ͒ȋ͇̼͖̞̫̪̪̂̑t̥̰̩̘͈̹̉̈́ͭͦ͛̈́̌  
͔͕͍͇͍̣ͯ̉W̤̍i̠̭̤͉̝͎̓̊ͯ̄ͤ̑n͍̲͈͓̝̻̙͉̞̾͆́ͮ̄ͫ̆g̭̉͆͐ͤͩͤs̺̼̠̫͇̳̙͐̒͂ͥ͑ͤ̑̉ ̬͖̬͉̪̬̥͉̱ͮ̆̏ͤͪo̰̲̱͚̼͌̇̆͗f̜̗̤͉ͤ͆ ̠̈́̏̓̄ͭ̒̆ͫṼ̥͙͉̰̫̥͐̄ͯͣͧ͆̈̚e̠̱̯̠̙̜̽̋ń͚̥̯̾ͫ͑g̞̱̣̙̙͊̓ͣ͂̎̀ͪe͇̩̺͇͈͓̳͓ͫ͊͒͛ͦ́a̗̜͔̞͖̱̼͑̔̂̏ͨ͋͐n̤͙͙̹̪̖͇͛͒̐͊̓̃̑͐̚ͅċ͔̣̈́ͯe͕̦͓͙̮̙͕̊̋̿̿  
̣͖̹̯͕͍͈ͦͯ̑̐̔̂̊W̟̮̥̙̫͓͚ͧ̀̽i̻͉̳̫͍͉̹͇ͧ͐͐̌ͩ͒n͈̝̗͕͖̼̋̓g̰̖̜̅ͯ͛ͩ̽͛s͇͉̬̱̼͆͗͋̄̀̈́ͥ̑ ̹̯̬̼͔̱̝ͥ̓̐̇̆ͅo̜ͩͩ͛ͯ̔̀͐ͮ̏f̮̖̖͇̩ͩ ̜̫̣͍̙̯̲͚̓͊ͤͤ̽E̜͕̳͍̞ͮ̂̋t̠̝̦̬̎̒̈́ͬ͛ͨ̽ͣe̲͕̩̫̘͇͉ͦͧ͌ͯͥͭ̀̈́ͅr̟̥̲̱͙͋̄ͅn̬͕̺͖͇ͪ̽a̳͓̩͚͈̓ͧ̅l̼̝̝̺̖̲͚̱̬͌̏ ͍̟̼͖̜͚̲̤̯ͪ̊͑́ͤ͒̀Ë̠̩̪̭̱̣ͧ̊ͥ̍̄̍c̖̪͍̅ͥ̂̇̃l̻̯͖̭̺̼̆ͭ͑̆̓̇̏ͭ́i̖͖ͬ̋ͪ̏͌p͙̺̗̤̼͇̉̐̓̅ͅs̤̲̺̳̻͖͛ͅe̪̱͈̭̊͆ͮ͒ͯͧ̇̌

̝̭̼͔̖̮̣̟̞̬̳̥̠̓ͫͭ̋͑͊S̮̖̗̥̣̯̜̮̟͑ͫo̺̝̱̼͙ͭ̔̑̓̄u̩̜̫̯̾͒̃̓l̗̖̄̎̍͂ ͓ͯ̂͐̅͛̌̽ŏ͖̯̱͓̱̻ͤ͑͐̄̂́f̜͓̥͒̏̎͆ ̱͕͖̪̂̇̌̅̉ͧ̈E̦̯͒͐̋ͪ̋͐t͖͙͇̳̯̥͛ͥ̂̑̅͒͐ͅe̜̲ͭ͋̓̚r̟̣̈́̊͊͛͑ͦͯ̋n̲̦͍͙̤̒̽̿ͮa̟̘̓̚̚l̼̗̝̹̱̠͈̊̊̍ ͎̘̲̟̠̬̥͊̈ͨ͂̇̑ͬͭC͍͕̏h͉͋̂̊̇̋a̠̝͔̰̔͒ͤ̽o̠̭̽ͩ̏̑͑s̩̱͇̺͕̘͍͍͙̒:̩͔̩̩͉̱́̔ͩ̉̏ͩ  
̲̼̖̮͎̣ͯ͋D͎̫͉̝͚̤̼ͦ̏ȏ̭̠̖̖̥͛̒̌m̲͚̗̯̹̦̼̰̦̀̄͂̐ͫ̿̈́ͯͯĩ͚̺̪̥̻͗͒̿ͥͧ͋̋n͈͑͆̐a̟͕̹̦̖ͦ͌ͭͣͣ̆n̬̪̰̬͊ͥͥ̐c̱̞̬̈́̿̍̍̾̽̿̏ͦe͖͈̖̭̜ͩ̍ͤ̈́̈́̍̓ ̦̲͓̘̓ͧ̏̆̅̿O͖̜̳̐̇v̥͖̠͈̙ͪ̇̐̓̇̿ͪȅ̫̟̩̦̔ͭ̽ͫ̽r̫̘̫̩ͥͥ ͍̘̹̼̲͈̅͂̑̓D͔̯̰̖͔̯̳ͭ̽͂å̬̥̯̯̅͊̇͊̎̚r͍̹̪̯̠̮͊͑̽ͤ̋ͧ̒̇k͓̞͙̭͖͉ͩ̎ͨ͒ͅͅṅ̞̙ẽ͇̙̺͖̪̣͚̗̦ͩͭͪs̰͖̗͎͕̀̃̏̔͌̂s͈̰̩̖͉͊̑͂̋͂̔̃͆̚  
̹̄̉̇̊͗̀B͈̹͎̼̰̐̆͑̋̈́̌ọ̣̖̹̤͙̬̜ͤ̓ͨ̔ͨͤ̈d̙̯̤̩̦̗ͧ͋̏̋y̩̠̼͙̗̣̣̜̑ͦ ̗͙̜͙̙̜ͪͩ̏͊̃̃͐ͅC͚̹̲̎ͫl͖̗̓̌̽̊̐̃ͣa͍̳̮̺̦̒̀̾̄ͨd̠̦̬̳̣̫̦ͨ͆ͫ̑ͪͤ͐̀ ͙̻̱͉͎̺̳̔͆̆ͦ͊̓͊̚̚i͎̙̬͋͊ͫn̠̭̒̎̌̊͗ͥͭ ̣̫̭̇̀E̲̗̱̫̎͑̋̑t̯̜͎͔̖̞̫̯̺̔ͭ͋̊͆̑e͇̪̙͈͉͎͒̊ͅr͕̹̝̮̟͙̓͐̿n̖͕̮̼̔̓̿ͪͯ̈ͧ͋ä͉̫̫͎̻́̃ͅl͉̊ ̤͖͇̖̙̹̱͕̦͋̃̌̽ͨ̌ͧ̚C̥̬̣̑̓̈́͊͗̌̃h̯̜̝̦̘̱̻ͦ͑̑ͦa̭̝̥̩̞̔́ͤͤ̏͂o̤͇͒̏͂͂ͮͣ͛ͨś̻̯̮̬̎  
̦̰̻͌̅̓H̫̻̮̞͔̒̆̅̌̑ͨȃ̖̹̰͚̺͔͔͔ͪ́̽̈́ͪ̑̚ͅn͉͍͍͍̈́͊d̹̠͍̳͈̝͖̎s̻͚̘̖̫͍͑̒̽̔ͭ̿ͧ̎ ̟̝̝͈͎̪̫͕͈̇ͬT̥̞͙̤̯ͭ̌ͧ͗̏h̫̳ͨ̐ͭ̓̓̽ͮa̫͙̳͂͆ͩͯ̎t͙̱̠̄͗̍ ͈͉̺͉̈̎̐͋ͨ̿ͩW͇̖͔͈̩̠̼̩̓ͦ̈́i͖̘̠ͭͦ̿e̯̭̟͑ͮ͛l͈͔̓̅ͮ̀͊͗̾̐͗ͅd̖͚͓͕̬̗ͥ̎ ̘͓͕̪̭̣̦͊ͨ̚C̘̩̖͈̖͚ͣ̀̅̑ͅh̩͉͚͎̐̅ͩͅa̤͙̟̫͚̰͍ͫ̉ͨͭ̋ͣ̈̓o̻̜͒͛ͧͫs͕͚̺̬ͥ̿͂ͭͤͬ͋  
̫̯̯͎̫̟̃̆̈M̺͓̠̺̝̋̄̀ͪͅī̙̮͕̈́̿ͯ̑̏ͧ̚n̙̦̤̠͙͎̬͛ͤͬ̓́̋d̥̲̮̟͚̀̔̆̅ͧ͊ ͚̰͍̫̙̔ͬͭ̆̍̑ͣ̚o̗̟̺̅ͭ̽̽̊͗f̲̥͓̰͈̯̰̑ͦ͑ͅ ̦̯̯͓͛̂̄ͥ͑̉͛ͤ̚Č̫̮̖̳̭͌̂ͥ́́̓ͬ͑h̺̅͒͛ä̰̖̳͈͍͎ͬ͗́̂̿̍ͅô̘̺̻̖ͮͬ͂ͅs̗͇̫̣̖̮̍̓͋ͭ̔̃  
̤̑̔͊Ḙ̞̫̤͙͕̎c͉̦͚̯̯͖̹̭̈ͭ̌ͦͩ̀ͨ̐l̯͚͔̲͈ͥ̋͛̐̾̄͒̆ì͎̱̠̳͇͚̺̹̰͒p͚̯̼̰̼̤̠ͮͫͬ̓ͣ̑s͇̩̹͇͇̳͚̙͆ͧė͇̲͇̖̠͖̻̖̔̾̆̿̆̓ͅ ̟̩̻ͧ̿̃ͨ̓H̬͖͇̬̗̑͆͋ͭe̞̫̹͉͉̥͚ͫͣͬ̓͑̉̋a̞̮͇̦͌̽̏̋v͇̻̟̖͚͎̉ͩͦ̊̏̎y̗̮̦͈͑̎ͫ ͔͔͖̯̝̭̞̟̟̆S͍͉̦͎ͬ͛̆̎̚t͔͉̖̦̩̹̐̋̂͑͛ͫͤ̋̔ǎ̙̄̎̉̋̄̅n̪̭̲͖̞͓̤ͧ̓ͤ̈̅͛̇͐d̗͍̻̝̰͓͓̖̬͌̓͆̈́͋e̼̪̦̬͎̞̫ͮ͐̓̊̄ŕ̭̙̹̲̼̼͙̒ͫ  
̣̳̫̥E̜̼͇̽̓̚̚ċ̭̻̣͇͉̌ͧͨ̋́l͚͚͈̜̥̺͙͂̊̅ͦi̗̳̮͆̂p͕̻̭̲͓̤̹̖̻ͥͫ̚s͔͔̯͇̽ͭͩ̃ͤͬ͌e͔̲̩ͤͩ̍͛̂̅̌̎ ̯̘͍̻̼̲͊́̄̚ͅN̝̫̞̖̬͓̬̗ͯ̆ͬͧ̐ͭ́̌å̠͙̤̰̙̖̫̱̎ͮ̓̒̔t̠͈̗̘̬̬͔̆͋͛̃̒ͅu̻̖̺̦̤͉̣̪͍͂̈̇̊̄̿͌r̙̟̩̲̆ͨä̞̹̳̙͂l͔͙͖̣̫̐̽͋̏ͅ ͕̠̟̤͇͖̬͎͌̒ͭ̊͐͌ͭ̏̒S͖̘̦̯̤ͯ͒̈́h̬͔͈̗͓̍͛̿̑̾i̯̙͚̟̙͔ͤͅe̻̼̞̹̹̦͋̓l͓̜͕̜ͯ̏ͩ̂d͚̱̤̝̟ͣ̀̈́̅ͪ  
̗͔̯̳̦̯͙̙̀͌͊̃E͙͈͓̅́̌ͫ͊̊c͕̻͕̣̗ͦ͂ͤ̋̿̉̒̅l̯̭ͤ̍ͨ̀͂i̹̼̘͓͕̰̗͇͙ͥ͗͐͒ͨ̌͑p͔͇͚͈̤̠̳͖ͭͧs̮͉̪̽ě̳̳͎͎̓͐͌̽̊̓̚ ̹͈̯͕̇̀M̗̳ͨͫ̾̓ͣͤ̚a̯̝͚̞̳͕͍̜ͦ̄̈́̓̎͛ͥͤn̪̘̱̦͙͖̔̌ͅã͓̱͉̳͇̽ͣ͗͌̿ͅ ̹̖͇̠̤͇̲͒̈̿̿̿̾̄͌D̯̟ͣͩͮ̆̂ͧ̊è̲̗͙͖̫͕̪ͬ͋ͤͧͨ̒͑ͩf̫̞̘̍̓͑͆̇ľ̲̝̩͈̤͓̯̟̃̊̽e͖͙ͨ͐c̱̲̟̮̰͖̺̀͌̓̆̅̋t̪͓̰̜̎̐ȏ͍̤̦̹͚̇͗ͦ̃͗̃ͅr͇̫͈̮̮̺̿ͤ̆ͪ͛ͫ

* * *

**AN: Feed me reviews, flames fuel me and give me righteous fury to type faster while criticism gives me +2 Awareness on what I'm typing for like, 2 weeks. Anything to help me improve is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading~ **

**Guest Number 9:** man, if only you had a account. Then I wouldn't have whipped myself and also whipped my friends to churn this chapter out. Both a good and a bad thing I guess? This was supposed to come out like, 2 weeks ago btw.


	4. Blake Nya-nya?

And so another story that had no rhyme, reason or flow in what they do has been completed. Also I technically finished the most of the chapter except for the ending of the chapter like last month. So I procrasinated. And procrasinated. Welp *shrug*

I probably won't update for a lot of months though, I went to reread some of my fanfiction prototypes from like, what, 3 years ago and good god. I had better writing back then. This fic might even end on this cliffhanger note. But, enjoy it while you can I guess?

Beta'd by DemonWarrior1029 + Good Bud of mine.

Omake written by DemonWarrior1029, his quite a good beta reader, go to him if you need help. He does only specific Series though.

* * *

A boy of about Fourteen-years-old briskly strolled into the club from the main entrance alongside two other similarly aged children; another boy and a girl. Somehow evading all the bouncers, they navigated across the mass of dancing bodies centered around the dance floor glancing only for a brief moment at the bar-counter where a penguin plushie complete with bartender bowtie sad innocuously before they succeeded in finding an empty booth that they occupied shortly.

Ignoring the looks that were thrown their way by some of the dancers who eventually lost interest in what several young teenagers could be doing in a shady club that was frequented by affiliates of the criminal underground; Miles pulled a piece of paper out from his knapsack and placed it onto the table.

All three of them had serious expressions adorning their youthful visage; "Natsu… Are you guys sure about this?"

Expression turning sour; the teenaged boy with a feathered-hat nodded once, "Yeah, _real _darn sure about that. I confirmed it with the guys in the intelligence department; even their agents out in the field say the same thing."

Miles was silent with a focused expression after hearing that; after a few seconds, he turned to the last occupant in the room. "Lili, is it the same situation on your end?"

Lilium narrowed her milky-white eyes as she pursed her lips into a small frown; "It is quite true, the situation on my end is quite similar to Sir Natsu's. We don't know about Sir Mike's territory as nothing seem to have happened yet; but it is most likely that they have already managed to plant spies into both Atlas and Vale's Council at this point in time, Sir Miles."

One of the bouncers spotted the booth full of underaged children and approached it while they were having their conversation.

"Ahem, what are you pipsqueaks doing in the club?" Nameless Bouncer #1 asked as the three Milletians continued their exchange with Miles giving the other two several instructions to carry out.

"-it's not like we really need to do all this preparations though…" Natsu commented as they all took a long drink from their respective beverages, which were not bought from the bar.

"Oi, are you kids ignoring me? And is that drink brought in from outside? No outside drinks allowed in here!" said Nameless Bouncer #1

"Quite true Sir Natsu; but remember, we were not the ones who threw the first blow. They did; so in accordance to the ceasefire we had, we are well within our rights to retaliate with extreme prejudice until they surrender once more or we wipe them all out, same as how the war that turned this land into such a mess started."

Nameless Bouncer #1 was visibly red in the face now at being ignored and made to reach for the shoulder of the young girl before his world flipped itself upside down and turned into darkness.

"I guess that concludes what we came here to do then." said Miles as all three of them; who were in robes that imitated a bear, a yellow robe with a sewing of a green frog and a silver robe with an embroidery of a lily flower across the chest of the robe respectively, stood up and exited the booth stepping around the unconscious goon who was knocked out by Lilium.

"Now all that's left is to send Paragon what they wanted from us; a _Declaration_ of **War**." as he finished, the crowd of dancers have long since fled out of the club away from the conflict and the guards of the club took their place in surrounding the three.

* * *

_I am not happy_, Mercury thought to himself.

He expected to waste the day away with television and a bag of potato chips when Emerald kidnapped him for a day around the town. Apparently, she decided waiting for Saturday cartoons at five-am in the morning was 'Lame' and 'childish' and not say, any 'self respecting grown man' would do.

So now here he is, in his little corner of the club, after being dragged to places, sipping his 'alcoholic' drink whilst being completely and utterly bored out his mind. With a bartender who refuses to serve alcohol to minors because it would be_ illegal_ of all things and a partner who he has absolutely no plans to murder horribly, damn the consequences.

"Are you feeling it now ~" Emerald, the green devil she is enjoying his plight. Sitting across him, grinning, watching him, holding his T.V remote which is strapped to a bomb.

"No, Emerald. No I am not feeling it. And do realise that if push comes to shove, I always hav-"

"You mean all of these remotes?" Emerald interrupted as she placed about five more remotes onto the table.

Eyes dilating in an instant at seeing his stash be brought out, Mercury's free hand shot out to reclaim his possession. Only to grasp around empty space as Emerald slid them all off the table and into a small sack she had.

Then, the battered body of a goon crashed onto their table. Stunned as they were, they looked at the direction where the goon flew from and edged to the balcony before peering down and seeing pure carnage. There in the midst of flame-covered rubble and broken bodies, three teenagers looking younger than them stood majestic as They gazed impassioned at the ruins around them.

From the back, men in black suits and rifles quickly flooded the floor and formed flanking formations bringing a lull to the battle. For a moment, Junior's men waited, they raised their guns and readied their swords. Then together, they fired as the swordsmen prepared to charge after the first volley ended. A curtain of concentrated bullets soared towards the trio, leaving no opportunity nor room to evade as their firing arc covered it all.

This was a practiced maneuver drilled into their very core. The setup required time to coordinate and required the target to remain within the kill zone but in return it could eliminate targets more stronger, harder, faster, overwhelmed through superior firepower.

They have felled Hunters on the likes of Glynda with this technique. Each and everyone of them a veteran of fighting, given top of the line equipment. In the end, it didn't matter after their Aura was shaved down by the bullets and those who survived were cut down by the sword wielders.

But these three were not Elite Huntsmen.

The girl, she daintily raised her slim leg a few centimeters above the ground. And then she gently tapped her foot back onto the earth. And the ground lost to her foot.

In hindsight from a normal human's perspective, it shouldn't have been possible unless one had a specialized Semblance. With a deceitful light tap, she created shockwaves strong enough that air was rejected from the spot where her foot landed from sheer force. Space seemed to ripple as the shock wave passed through the club faster than a blink of an eye. They watched in silence as the ground rippled as if it were a body of water being churned before it was torn asunder, bullets were rebound, debris were disintegrated and then the wave reached the men.

The lucky ones were turned into red mist without much struggle, a painless death for the mooks that did not have a part to play in the larger picture. Those who were unfortunate however, only had one or several of their limbs implode upon itself, some lost their eyes and bled from their ears others screamed as their torso blew itself open with the innards displayed to the world.

Mercury gripped the railing with both hands and struggled against the sheer power acting against him. A morbidly curious part of his mind wondered if he could ever attain even a fraction of it's power; it'd be one heck of an area clearing trick.

But he could not help but be awed by the raw strength displayed so casually while a much more primal part of his brain screamed at him to curl into a ball and hope that the white-eyed girl doesn't notice him. The scene seemed to last an eternity as the sight in front of him was seared into his memory; unknowingly giving him nightmares for days to come. The three stood daunting, unharmed although They were at the epicenter of the shockwave.

Then air returned and with it, sound. Pure noise unleashed upon them as though time reversed. He heard it all as a wave of sound so thick, that it brought him to his knees. Metal groaned and shrieked, glass shattered into a million pieces and more with each passing moment. He heard the gurgling of those few who held a scant few moments longer before they were finally granted reprieve, the whistle of bullets and debris being pulled in and lastly the cracking of earth as the tectonic plates broke and part of the bar caved in.

And through it all he barely kept consciousness, Emerald fared much worse as she had already collapsed early on, with only their distance from ground zero and their Aura to thank as the latter protected them from the worst of it. Yet even then his eardrums had burst in mere seconds, his skin was flayed by the air, his bones had cracked and his veins wrecked pain as it boiled when the pressure left him.

Seeming pleased with the destruction, she smiled, looking back to a kid in blue bear robes, "Think they'll get the message?"

He returned it with a grin of his own, "I'm certain they will, Lilium"He strolled towards the intact entrance.

She skipped over a meter wide gorge and made her way to him.

"_Vae Victus, Hei Xiong._ Hope you tell your masters to watch their steps,_ Ciao~_" The last of them tipped his feathered-hat to the wreckage before pausing at the now destroyed empty bar-counter. He gave a wry smile before he turned away and followed as They casually walked off into town.

With that, Mercury's consciousness faded away. Both he and Emerald were only found much later by Hei Xiong and his entourage who only just returned after clinching a deal with another crime syndicate.

* * *

There was a large assembly of people in the warehouse that served as a venue for a meeting. The attendees did not have anything much in common; young and old; Faunus and Human; Civilians and those who were combat trained. All of them gathered here, under the same allegiance.

One amongst them, unremarkable among the rest save for the straw hat he wore upon his head, separated from the crowd and proceeded to a small area that could scarcely be called a stage.

He then coughed once clearing his throat; and proceeded to start playing a lute. After two minutes of random lute strumming; which caused the crowd to glare at him, he grinned sheepishly and went back to the crowd.

"Ahem!" An imperious looking lady, wearing only a miniskirt and a blazer exclaimed as she went towards the stage. "Fellow worshippers and heralds of Khorne, we gather here amongst ourselves to decide who is the best Bunny Girl of Playboy"

These words, seemingly out of context; were in fact, in a code where only real followers and members could understand. This was in fact done to root out spies and traitors within their midst; as they update the code randomly and also when they receive intel that attempts to infiltrate their organization are underway.

The lady looked out at the gathering below the stage, everyone had raised their left hands up in a thumbs up while making a circle with their right hand and placed both hands on their respective cheeks on their faces. Which was the correct reply to the code's challenge. Satisfied that there was no traitors amongst them, she made to begin what they were gathered there for.

Until a large explosion from the adjacent warehouse interrupted her. Narrowing her eyes, she raised one of the seven relic-weapons that their group used. "To disturb the peace in one of our meeting venues… They need to learn what how to keep the peace!" Loud cheers of agreement rang out as they each raised their own choice of relic-weapon, chosen from the seven sacred choices.

"For My L-err, Miles!" she cried out in righteous fury at having their peaceful meeting disturbed.

"For Miles!" they chanted, practically frothing at the mouth with righteous fury. That's a lot of righteous fury they have, like, wait, maybe it's technically self-righteous fury?

And then, the angry mob burst out from the doors and charged as one to their neighbouring warehouse where a fight was going on… Kind of ironic when the purpose of the organization was kind of a peacekeeping agency.

* * *

_Some time Earlier  
_

Looking up into the sky; a fuzzy brown owl slowed down it's approached as it perched on top of his head before raising one of it's legs gesturing to him to take the letter bound to it.

Petting the owl's head, he gave it a loaf of french bread; some bacon and peanut butter in a bag before unbinding the letter and started reading through it.

With barely a whisper; the near-silent flutter of feathers was the only sign that the avian comrade had left as it ascended once more into the verdant skies and left to continue its daily work.

Rolling up the message he had received, he threw it into his pouch and turned his attention back onto a most curious pair who was walking down the street side by side.

"So, who are you looking for Ruby?" asked a girl whose hair was a peculiar shade of reddish brown not commonly found around Vale

"I'm looking for Blake, a precious friend of mine, Penny." Ruby answered as they continued down the pavement continuing the conversation while looking for said missing friend.

"Ah, you mean the Faunus girl who was with you, Ruby?"

"Yeah, that's Bl- wait, Penny how did you know?"

"The walls have eyes and the floors have eyes too, Ruby-My-Bestest-Friend" Penny mysteriously replied while having an all-too wide grin.

"Eeeek~!" Ruby exclaimed as she was creeped out by her present companion's words.

"Should I have not said that? Penny asks out of curiosity as Penny looks at Friend Ruby." Penny queried as she cutely tilted her head to the side with an odd verbal tick.

"Heh?" Ruby answered, not knowing what suddenly came over her friend.

"Sorry, I don't know what in the name of Oum came over to my speech systems" Penny apologized subsequently after registering what she said.

"I-it's nothing?" Ruby then answered while shaking her head trying to get rid of what happened a moment ago.

As they reached the end of the pavement which led to a warehouse district, both of them sighted a small trail of smoke far in the distance.

They looked at each other before Ruby suddenly blurted out "StayhereI'mgoingthere" followed by vanishing in a burst of petals and a rush of wind.  
Penny then raised an eyebrow as she followed with her own burst of speed.

Scaling the first warehouse that she reached, Ruby ran to the edge and saw an angry mob… wielding common day items fighting against a confused and somewhat equally angry mob of White Fang grunts.

Items like ladle-shield combos, a fishing rod and- oh wait some of them are wielding swords, and a penguin plushie could be seen in between the bodies of the Not-White-Fang-Mob as they flailed at the White-Fang-Mob and succeeded in pushing them back. Cries of "For the peace and prosperity of Vaaaale!" could be heard.

It was then that an unnoticed corner of the container area exploded and out from the dust two bodies came flying out leaving trails of smoke behind. Following them out from the shadows was an orange haired man, Roman Torchwick. Criminal Mastermind Extraordinaire.

Ruby saw the difficulty that Blake and that Blondie-Monkey-Faunus guy was having at getting up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing to Blake?!" she shouted at the criminal who was approaching the duo.

* * *

_Some time even more earlier..._

It all started when Sun gave an ingenious suggestion. "I mean, the only way to prove they didn't do it. Is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it. And not find them there, right?"

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake frowned as she turned her gaze down.

"Well, while I was on the ship in my banana-box, I overheard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked as her interest was piqued.

"_Huuuuge_. Really big Schnee company freighter."

"You're sure?"

The only response that Blake got from Sun was just a large grin as he leaned uncomfortably close into her personal space. And so, following the trial, both of them were led to several warehouses near the docks of the city.

After that, it was only a matter of following the bright lights and bustling activity as members of

the White Fang moved crates that had the Schnee Company Emblem on it out of the warehouses and onto several inactive Bullheads. All of which bore the White Fang emblem upon their flanks.

The both of them laid prone on the roof as they silently watched the members of the White Fang go about their job. "...You had a lot of trust in them being innocent, didn't you?" Sun mumbled.

"...No, I already knew that the current White Fang would do this. I just didn't want to be right. Didn't want to believe that the peaceful White Fang movement was now a truly a group of extremists that do not want to gain equality through peaceful means. But through spreading fear and violence." Blake said as she sighed tiredly.

"Oy! What are you slow pokes doing? We aren't really the most unnoticed bunch of thieves right now at the moment. So why don't you goons pick up the darn pace?"

"No, this. This can't be right. The White Fang working with a human?" Blake whispered to herself before she drew Gambol Shroud as she stood up. "No, not working with a human, but listening to the orders of a human?"

Sun was caught off guard when he noticed that Blake had already drawn her weapon "Hey wait! What are you doing?!" but it was already too late as she leapt off the edge and landed with feline grace before darting off into the shadows towards where the mass of Dust containers were most concentrated at.

Peeking out from the edge of the container, Blake could hear Roman berating a confused looking White Fang member who was holding a coil of rope in his arms. "No you idiot, this isn't a leash! Didn't your parent teach you the difference between a leash and a knot?" at the shaking of the goon's head, Roman breathed out a heavy sigh. "Good god, was I the only one properly educated by my adopted father on the different types of knots and how to make good kush?"

In less than a second later, Roman could feel his left arm being twisted behind his back and a blade, albeit the blunt side, placed upon his throat. "What th- Oh for fuc-"

"Nobody move! Hands up where I can see them and drop your weapons. Or your _human leader's _head goes rolling." Blake smoothly interrupted the swear with practiced finesse.

Seeing no one really taking her warning and instead drawing their weapons and surrounding her, Blake felt that she had no choice but to play the emphathy card. Releasing her hold upon Roman's elbow, her left hand reached over her head and grasped her ribbon. With a flourish, a tugged it loose and revealed her cat ears to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang-nya. Why are you aiding this scum-nya?" at her question, the WF-members who had her surrounded glanced uneasily at each other for a moment before lowering their respective weapons.

"Heheh, no one told her what happened eh?" Roman chuckled at a joke that only he knew. "What are you talking about-nya?" said Blake as sternly as she could with that verbal tic.

"The White Fang and I-ny- what the. This thing is infectious. We're both in this joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation-nya" Blake interrogated Roman, knowing that she has struck fear into Roman's heart with her terrifying verbal tic-ny- holy shit even I'm doing it.

They were then buffeted by the wind as about a dozen more Bullheads came into view before strafing around the area. Just when Blake's attention was mostly on the Bullheads, Roman smirked as he shifted his cane so that it would point in between Blake's feet.

Blake's eyes widened and her muscles tensed in the instant she heard a clicking noise before an explosion engulfed the ground below her and propelled her away with a trial of smoke.

Diving urgently onto the ground some distance away, Blake barely had enough time to glance up before she saw Roman firing several more bursts and frantically dodged as the flares hit the spot she was previously at.

The second she came to the end of her roll, several more were already on their way towards her. Blake gracefully backflipped and managed to outpace the flares before from the smoke several shots that were hidden behind the first volley came at her.

Blake used her Semblance without a second thought, leaving behind an afterimage that gave her a burst of speed before she called for a tactical retreat putting obstacles in between Roman and her preventing him from having a direct line of sight for shots at her.

"Tch, the cat sure knows how to run." Roman made to follow Blake before a banana peel landed in front of where his foot was about to fall upon. Managing to shift his balance in time, Roman put his foot down as _another _banana peel was slid onto where his foot was going to find purchase. And this time it managed to made him slip.

Groaning as he tried to get back up off his back, another banana descended. This time from the heavens and it landed on his face. Roman pulled the fruit remains off his face as he growled "Gggrr, this is getting really annoyin-" but didn't get to finish his sentence as a pair of boots fell from the sky too. Seriously with all the stuff falling from the skies these days someone could get really hurt.

Or in this case have their faces kicked in when the soles of Sun's boots met face that which belonged to Roman pushing him back to the ground ending with Sun doing a forward roll and bleeding off his momentum with a cry of "Woohoo!" being heard.

Standing up from his crouch, the young Faunus turned around and frowned at Roman who had already gotten up with a pair of boot prints centred on his face. "Your fight is with me, leave her be." _'Man I sound so cool saying that!' _Sun internally fistpumped as he delivered the words.

A coincidental Bullhead that was above them opened up its doors and then White Fang members who were already armed descended from the sky doing somersaults. That's really a lot of things coming from the sky.

"You aren't that bright, are you kid?" Roman taunted as a second squad of White Fang members who wielded swords landed behind Sun completed the encirclement. With an unseen signal they charged towards the blonde Faunus who was in front of them.

Sidestepping the lunge performed by one of his sword wielding adversaries, Sun locked the overextended swordsman's arm under his own elbow before burying his fist in the guy's gut and throwing him into the path of another attacker.

Taking advantage of his natural agility, Sun bobbed and weaved around the various blows. Blocking a blow with his left arm, his right hand reached down to his waist and he activated his weapon as he pulled it out just in time to block two blades that came down upon his back when it fully extended into a bo-staff.

He twirled it in both his hands before he swung the tip of the staff at the hand of an approaching grunt making the poor guy flinch and drop his sword. Taking advantage of the opening, Sun jabbed the man's torso with the staff in rapid succession before he hooked his weapon under the grunt's arm before flipping the man towards the remainder of the grunts knocking them all out from the force of the throw.

Before he could grin at how easily he dealt with all the grunts, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up before he turned around blocking the downward blow of Melodic Cudgel. "You're quite good with the bo-staff, kid." Roman commented as he increased the force he had on the deadlock pushing Sun back drastically. "Was it self taught? Or did someon-"

Cutting himself off, Roman removed the pressure he previously had on the Ruyi &amp; Jingu Bang combo, he took a quick step back before a few more steps to the side. Dodging a surprise attack from Blake and her follow up slashes.

Smoothly avoiding the rest of her attacks, Roman slid into her guard with a well practiced maneuver before slamming the curve his Melodic Cudgel into Blake knocking her back.

"Really? I guess I fight dirty but a two on one sneak attack? That's really low even by my standards." he chuckled with a grin before his eyes narrowed and the frown disappeared off his face as he saw an angry mob engaging in melee combat with the a much smaller mob of White Fang members.

"Those weapons. Tch, I guess I have to get a little serious with you kids then." The words barely registered in both Blake and Sun's ears before Roman was in front of both of them, swinging his cane at in a non-stop flurry of blows that even Faunus had trouble keeping track of.

'_F-fast! His too fast!' _Blake thought in her panicked mind. _'It is almost like his at the speed of sound- Sonic Speed!.' _Sun cried out in his mind while blocking the heavy blows.

He pressed them continuously as his weapon whipped at them from every conceivable direction, the front, from a low angle, from the side. He easily pushed them back until they were both near a warehouse before he suddenly lashed out with a kick that connected with Sun sending him hurtling through the glass window of the warehouse and into the storage area proper before Blake followed after him courtesy of an almost point-blank shot from Melodic Cudgel. Dust billowed as they crashed into a stack of crates, sending splinters and dust billowing about. Only the figure Roman was visible as he strolled through the fog of dust, the click of his footsteps accompanying him.

Taking a short leap, Roman trailed behind both of them as they quickly recovered from the short flight. They were already in the middle of a leap to split up when Roman tripped Sun with Melodic Cudgel before twirling it and pointing the tip of the cane at Blake's feet and blasting off another round that cracked open mid-flight and flash froze her legs immobilizing her.

After the ice had take hold of Blake's legs, Roman turned back to the yellow Sun who was trying to get back into a stance before he lashed out at the younger man's knee with the cane taking out Sun's balance once more following up with a knee to the gut that knocked the wind out of him. It ended with Roman kicking Sun's weapons out of his hands and loading a round that froze the Faunus' hands to the ground.

Blake had barely a moment to raise Gambol Shroud before Roman's boot impacted the flat of the blade with deceptively heavy force that broke the ice pining Blake to the ground. Hoisting his cane up in the same instant when the blade lost contact with his soles, he loaded one of the more explosive rounds he had before firing it.

The result was impressive to say the least. With a flare of red light and an oncoming roar of thunderous boom, a fireball the size of a pea impacted Sun, who in a moment of valiant sacrifice, managed to break off the ice that sealed his hands and threw himself to protect Blake.

The explosive force resulted in a yellow flash who on further inspection, turned out to be Sun's head on fire. The yellow blur was also transferring force to a black blur. Both blurs traversed the grand distance of five meters before they tore the wall down and continued onwards, albeit with less velocity.

Landing in a tumble of limbs and bruises; the two had separated themselves, blushing lightly with Sun's face glowing like the, well, sun, due to the position they ended up in before Roman followed them out of the warehouse.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Blake?!" Ruby exclaimed from atop the roof of the warehouse.

Raising an eyebrow "Oh, it's you again Little Red. Ain't it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked Ruby before he spared the two faunus a quick glance. "As for what I was doing to this little kitty cat and her monkey boyfriend, they are planning to interrupt something important of mine, or maybe, I interrupted them from something?" Roman quipped with a saucy grin before he turned his attention back to Ruby.

Only to find her at about half the distance of where she was previously and approaching at high speeds while twirling her scythe like an advancing tornado. Of blades. Really sharp blades. Would probably lop a limb off or something, if we didn't have Aura here.

Raising Melodic Cudgel, Roman braced the length of the cane with his offhand as Ruby hit it whilst spinning. When the Crescent Rose met the stupid-cane-that-could-also-shoot-dust shells, Ruby expected it to break and give way to her much superior weapon. Or at least be marred with scratches and indents that displayed the advantages of her Scythe. What she did not expect, however, was Melodic Cudgel bending as it it was some sort of an elastic weapon before all of the energy that Ruby had built up got absorbed into the cane and was transferred to Ruby's wrist.

With a loud twang, Ruby was sent off flying with a shower of rose petals. Clutching her now painful wrist, Ruby frowned as she scowled at her scythe which frowned back in confusion, as if it has done some dastardly deed. Shrugging as she patted her scythe and rubbed its shaft lovingly, Ruby prepared herself to charge back into the fray.

That was if she didn't suddenly get a faceful of explosive flares. Yelping in both surprise and pain, she barely managed to recover into a roll from the knockback. Shaking her head to clear out the cobwebs, Ruby managed to evade the next volley of flares by rolling to the side before a chill went down her spine as she felt unrestrained rage build up behind her. Or maybe it was just indigestion?

Turning around, she saw oh-so-innocent Penny glancing between her and Roman as her frown slowly but surely deepened. "You…. You just hurt Ruby! You're a bad person! Father told me to always stand up against bad people! Weapons Mode Engaged; Multiple White Fang targets spotted: Weapon load out; Electromagnetic Blades deployed, Phase Shift Activated! Penny Gundam, Launching!" With that said, a single non-descript sword seemed to materialise behind Penny before it spread in a fan-like shape into a dozen blades.

"I am the spawn-point of my sword." Penny chanted as she leapt off the roof, running towards the scuffle in front of her; the swords that hovered around her like the wings of an angel shot out at the registered targets, all of which are White Fang members and the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick. She dismissed the odd ragtag mob from the list of hostiles as they did not look like bad people. After all they had penguin plushies, like the ones that she receives from time to time.

It was only a matter of moments when Penny neutralised most of her targets before she gathered all of her blades together and made it revolve against both her arms. Raising her fists and pointing it at the largest pocket of White Fang grunts as the swords increase the speed of their revolutions, a cry of "Penny BEAAAAM" was heard before two beams of pure electricity blasted out knocking out all of it's targets and somehow miraculously not killing a single soul, but badly wounding many.

Startled, the White Teeth members saw the incoming flash and then, pure white-noise causing agony. Groaning in pain as some writhed and rolled on the floor, they wondered just how they were still alive as most of them have not awakened their Aura™. As if sensing their thoughts, Penny announced in a giggling girly voice;  
"This beam is rated for kid shows, teehee~" Face turning serious again; she faced Red-haired Roman who was staring at her, slack-jawed. But who can blame him. After all, Penny is cute.

Kicking himself for being stuck in a stupor, Red-haired Roman let out some sort of howling whistle, as if a drunk squirrel calling for its pack.

With a squealing roar, a squadron of Bullheads who have horns painted on them, because, after all, a bull is not a bull without its horns, flew in low like a pack of sneezing hyenas with 'Flight of the Valkyries' blasting on the stereo mega-speakers of the lead Bullhead.

Red-haired Roman then jumped with a fabulous pirouette as he landed in the open bay of a Bullhead. Somehow managing to combine a scowl, a smirk, and a growl into one expression, he stared at the Fabulous Four with seething anger. "Curse you!"  
With that, he gestured to the pilot and the bullhead he was on turned sharply and rose to escape.

Penny saw this with an **Electronic Gimlet Eye™**; scowling cutely, she took aim at the aerial vehicle. Through some sort of intervention by a bored random omniscient being, she hit a different bullhead and with a sparkle in the skies, a quiet shout about something something Team Rocket something was heard by those coherent on the ground.

"I'll let you get away this tiiiime! Retreat my minions!" Roman commanded as all the grunt White Fang members hopped onto their respective grunt Bullheads with a grunt and flew off into the evening night, grunting all the while like manly grunts, not grunt as in the sound but grunt as in the rank of a person in an organization; in case you were confused..

A small figure however, went unnoticed as he clung to the bottom of the lead Bullhead with a pair of plungers as it made it's retreat.

'Or at least that would be how I would narrate the events.' quipped Miles, who actually narrated _**everything**_ **after** the bar scene in his own monologue.

* * *

After all the action tonight, Sun went missing when the authorities came to investigate what really happened in the warehouse area. Waving goodbye enthusiastically, Penny was allowed to leave first due to her special _status_. Meanwhile the rest of Team RWBY had gathered here after Ruby messaged them on the scroll informing them that she found Blake.

Blake silently looked away, avoiding eye-contact with Weiss after she came up to her, Remembering the words that she said just days ago.

'_You want to know why I __**hate**__ the White Fang? Even in my earliest memories I lived in fear; Fear that the White Fang will take another of those I love away from me; when I was little, my mother had brought my older sister out only for a walk in the small forest that skirted our family estate when they were attacked by White Fang extremists. The only remains found by huntsmen at the scene was my mother's corpse. And that. _That_ is why I hate the White Fang.'_

Mentally shelving the memory away, Blake gathered her courage; with a look of determination, she poured her heart out to Ruby, Weiss and Yang. She first began with her childhood; before how she eventually was inducted into the White Fang, to fight for the rights of the people.

All the way up to three years ago when their previous leader stepped down with the current leader enacting more violent tactics in making the humans treat them as equals.

"After all, everyone's equal when they're dead." Blake finished grimly before looking at each of them; giving them a small sincere smile. "I realized my mistake at trying to run from the issue that I was facing. To run from you guys; my friends. The time spent with you guys so far… It wasn't so bad either."

"Well… I know a way that you can make it up to us" Yang replied with a grin that did not bode well for Blake. Before she whispered her plan to both Weiss and Ruby and both of them sported the same,'I am not planning anything that would do you good' grins.

* * *

"Yes, you heard me correctly. The Beacon students came to mess up the operation. We managed to load most of the Dust so the operation would not be affected much." Pausing as he listened to the displeasure in the voice of his conversation partner, his face turned into a grimace as the rant increased in length and items before one of the topics mentioned caught his attention.

"Hm? So Hei Xiong's bar got trashed and all of the men who were present were found badly mutilated like they were hit by an explosive?" Roman clicked his tongue before frowning deeply, "Have you found out who did it?"

The person on the other side of the line only muttered something about stupid brothers who can't build information networks himself before telling him to check his scroll before ending the call. Not a moment later he receive a notification that a video file was sent to him over the shared network.

Running the video clip, it showed that it was a security camera recording, dated only two days ago. Nothing noteworthy happened; at least until the recording hit the second where one of the bouncers was flipped head over heels and got knocked out.

Quickly pausing the video clip, Roman tried to enlarge the image to get a clearer view of the booth occupants who flipped the bouncer but wasn't able to see anything due to the angle. Resuming the video, the crowd that were on the dance floor fled in a panicked mob out of the club.

When the occupants of the booth came into view though, Roman almost dropped his scroll in shock as his eyes focused on the face of one teen. It got worse as the video clip went on showing the three teenagers blaze through the grunts before ending it in a gruesome manner with most of the club destroyed; confirming his fears of who they were.

Quickly bringing up the call function, he redialled the number of his recent contact. The five rings it took her to pick up felt like an eternity and when she finally did. "Cindy! I-it's him! The old man! D-dad's in the video!"

"Dad? What do you mean by that Rome?" His conversation partner asked after pausing for a second in confusion at the contents of his outburst.

"Wha- What do you mean by that question?"

"...We don't have a father, Rome. We've only had each other and those others for years"

"Y- you don't remember Dad? Not at all?" to anyone who was watching, they could tell that Roman was having a panic attack.

"Calm down Rome, calm down and tell me what happened."

"How can you not remember anything about our father?!" Roman shouted into his scroll.

"That's because I made her forget about me." said a voice behind Roman.

Turning around Roman's eyes dilated as he saw who was it that was standing to the back of the Bullhead hanger as he dropped two plungers onto the floor before untying the plungers around his feet.

"Miles?!" Roman shouted.

"'Sup, you called?" Miles replied.

* * *

_Several years ago…_

_The forest was silent save for the soft footfalls of an Ursa Major as it went about minding it's own business, gather honey or whatever it is that Grimm Bears do in their spare time._

_Then a pair of bear ears emerged from a bush to the back of the Ursa Major; a second pair soon emerged from an opposite bush, it was followed shortly by a third, fifth and ninth pair._

_They surrounded the Ursa Major, slowly closing in on their unwary quarry. With an unspoken signal, three children rushed out from the foliage positioned in front of the Ursa. All three of them held their own respective weapons._

_The young girl with raven locks who was leading the charge wielded a large double-edged broadsword that was enormous for her size; a second but older girl with a similarly long mane of dark colored hair followed her closely whilst tightening the grip over a small ember orb in her palm; finally bringing up the rear, the third member of their cell was a ginger haired boy halfway into his teenage years, who twirled the mechanical staff in his hands as they approached the Grimm. _

_Ears twitching in irritation; the Ursa Major stood up to it's full height, shifting it's weight to its hind legs before released a furious roar as it charged towards the three children who were doing the same to it._

_An instant before the two opposing forces clashed, the Ursa Major was blindsided from its flank by another three more kids covered in armor; who barely stunted the Grimm's advance by charging into the Ursa Major with their small tower-shields held firm in their hands before they lashed out at its limbs with a sword, a halberd and a mace._

_Locked in a battle of two fronts, the Ursa bellowed out in rage before choosing to target the children with the shields; all three who exhibited a remarkable amount of teamwork as they darted to the side of the paw that descended towards them just a second ago._

_It was then that the third team of children darted out from the shade unnoticed by the Ursa Major; as it's attempts to squash one of the shield-wielding kids, who had lost his balance after the Grimm pounded the ground, was invalidated by the ginger haired teen that attracted the Grimm's attention after he parried the blow meant for the off-balance kid with his staff._

_The first of the children who charged out from the shadows reached the Ursa Major and did a small hop bringing him up to eye-level with the Grimm; before he proceeded to rain blows down upon the bear's vulnerable snout with his covered knuckles._

_Capitalizing on the moment when the Ursa lost its concentration due to the jarring blows to its snout; the second of the third team slid past the Ursa in between the gaps of its hind legs before a glint of light showed that she managed to bind one of its forepaws to a tree with a length of wire, albeit clumsily._

_The Grimm gave another ferocious cry as it tried to tear its bound limb free and almost succeeded when the last girl of the hunting party darted past the Ursa to the trees; leaving behind a rain of kunai that, mostly hit their mark, with the shield-bearing children blocking some of it which had missed and went their way._

_Assaulted on all sides, the first signs that signaled something having gone awry was the Ursa Major turning much more ferocious; the second sign was when dark red slowly formed patterns into its ebony-white-mask before turning it crimson red. The last evidence was when the Grimm healed all of its wounds in a few scant seconds before its muscles bulked up along with the wire that restrained it snapping; and then it towered amongst the gathered would-be-hunters._

"_Everybody get back!" the Ginger haired teenager cried out; all of them quickly split up pulling back a fair distance from the Ursa Major but still encircling it. "Buy me some time!" the young raven haired girl said as she drew her broadsword and focused her _extremely volatile _semblance onto the surface of the blade._

_The Ursa Major seemed to have grown much more smarter as a sense of cool intelligence could be seen with how it studied its surroundings; taking in the weakness and strengths of the hunters who tried to and is still attempting to slay it. _

_It first discarded the team with the child-brawler, wire-user and ninja as a potential target, they were too swift and was more than likely able to outpace it if it ever tried to approach; it then discarded the possibility of victory over the children who wielded shields on one of their hands as it recalled that in their previous engagement the shield-bearers; though still young was still undoubtedly skilled enough in teamwork to buy enough time for themselves so that the others could attack it. That left _only one _possible target._

_Turning towards the three that were closest to it, it saw that its target knew that it was coming for them. Putting its forelimb back onto the ground with a minor tremor; it did a mixture of a leap and a paw swipe as it entered drew close to the girl who was concentrating on her weapon._

_Unleashing the ability of her semblance that she was building up when Ursa Major-EX took notice of them, the older girl released a sizable fireball that hit the Ursa head on. Though the force of the fireball was great; the Ursa Major-EX was only forced back by a few mere centimeters._

_Dodging past the Grimm, the ginger haired teenager jabbed one end of the staff at the recovering Ursa before an explosive shot out of the tip causing an explosion. Rolling with the backblast, the teenager stood back up again after the inertia bled off._

_The rest of their party then joined in, each assisting, or at least trying their best, at harassing the now ridiculously hulking(to their diminutive size) Grimm. The Grimm was then showered in poisoned kunai; blown up at point blank range again; stabbed and cut repeatedly and also had another of its limb bound once more._

_It endured the kunai and bladed weapons as they barely pierced its fur; the explosion made it lash out in pain which freed its bound limb. Before it could rampage again though, it was sliced in half; again and again until it was just large chunks of flesh in a pile which eventually dissipated away._

_The raven haired girl panted as the energy that covered the sword, which was practically eating light and drawing everything into it, dissipated._

_Just then two teenagers landed near where the group was gathered at after leaping off a branch. "Well… That was anti-climatic wasn't it, Mike?"_

"_Shouldn't you be more proud of them that they managed to take down a _mutant Ursa Major _without help from us?" Mike replied as he went around checking the conditions of the younger children._

"_Eh, I had full confidence in them the entire time. All of them did well; well other than Edmund losing his balance in the middle of the battle" the teenager in a white robe that had an orange undercoat with a blue muffler on quipped as he walked to the team that had the oldest members._

"_You three did really well too, Rom, Cindy, Schwarz." he gave them a huge grin as they all returned the grin. "Thank you Dad/Father/Pops" calls were heard as the children along with the teenagers approached the teenager who they addressed as he started to rub their heads in sequence._

"_You are really going to spoil them you know?" Mike lazily asked as he the scene made him smile. "Shush Mike, my family, my teaching methods." replied Miles_.

* * *

_**Omake**_

_**Kitty-cat? **_Written by: DemonWarrior1029  
"Nya-nya-nya " said most Glorious Blake-Waifu as she tried to appeal to Weiss and the other girls.  
Blake posed in front of the mirror as she went and did cat poses as part of the dare and to request forgiveness from her friends.

Then suddenly, Weiss popped up her head and said "What are you doing-nya?"  
Then she gasped and stared at nothingness at what she just did….

Blake? She just cutely tilted her head and winked to the audience.

After that somewhat Weiss-t of time, Blake roamed around the campus and met Professor Port.  
"Good mor-nya!" She greeted.  
"Hmph~ Good mor-nya." Port greeted cheerfully before pausing and after a moment; He shrugged, and went on his way passing by hallways of students who were mostly going around saying "Nya" with a confused look.

Later that day, a faculty meeting was underway. Port was gesturing wildly as he talked to his peers; It was then that something eventually happened. Port slipped and let out a deep_ Nya_.  
Ozpin raised an eyebrow in response while Glynda let her palm come into contact with her face in a reflex, born about by years spent in Baco-err, Beacon.

The next morning, Ozpin the great and wonderful sallied onwards to meet the Tin-man, Ironwood, in Ozpin's own office. Technically over video call. But he still made a journey following his yellow carpet.A carpet with years of coffee stains. But I digress.

As the hologram appeared above his table showing a man with Military Discipline™, Ozpin and the man both nodded at each other and with a synchronized action, rubbed their left eyebrows.  
As both used nonverbal expressions to show their stress, they conversed about a different topic using words. Truly, they are the greatest of men.

_THE END  
_

* * *

Sooooo, that's that for now. I guess? Review if you want to leave one(Leave one please) and Favourite for no reason other than to favourite it ;3


End file.
